HexCrossed Lovers
by HPRndRobin
Summary: COMPLETED! Slash - HPSS - Harry and Severus are caught in the cross fire of two hexes, forcing them to be in each others presence for a month.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Hex-Crossed Lovers  
**Author:** Many wonderful writers from the HPRoundRobin@Livejournal, each chapter may be someone different from the one before  
**Rated:** R for upcoming situations  
**Summary: **Kirsu's Challenge: Harry and Severus are caught in the cross fire of two hexes, causing them to be in each others company or they will suffer pain.  
**Pairing: **SS/HP  
**Spoilers: **None that i know of  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money made. These characters belong to JK Rowling  
**Feedback:** Always welcome 

**Hex-Crossed Lovers  
Chapter 1**  
by Taran Swann

Dueling club was becoming a bore for Harry. Ever since Snape had taken over as the teacher supervisor, it all seemed routine. Snape would pair them off, usually Slytherins vs. Gryffindors, and they would practice hexes and counter curses. 

Harry was continually paired up with Malfoy and came out black and blue in places he couldn't reach. He was tired of being the blonde's punching bag, so he had decided to turn up late, hoping the pairing would be finished by the time he arrived. His luck held out, and Malfoy had indeed been paired with someone else, Ron. And, true to form, Harry was stuck duelling with Snape. 

Harry cursed the fates as he faced off against his handsome, but testy, potions professor. He glared as Snape smirked at him from four feet away. He countered Snape's first hex easily, and threw one of his own. Snape side stepped it easily, but a fold of his long robe burned and smoldered. Harry couldn't help a smirk of his own at Snape's annoyed look. 

Snape threw off the robe and faced Harry again. Harry noticed Snape's long, slim legs in tight fitting black trousers, and didn't notice the hex coming at him until it was almost too late. He threw up a hasty shield and just missed gaining a third eye. 

Harry threw off his own robe and a muddle hex at the same time. Snape dodged it by dropping to the floor and threw the same hex back at Harry, rolling easily back to his feet. Harry blocked it with a counter curse just as Snape threw a fire hex. Harry was almost dizzy as Snape started throwing hex after hex at him. He didn't have time to throw anything back, so instead he started advancing on him. 

Harry had Snape backed against a wall, looking slightly nervous as Harry bared down on him. When Snape finally fumbled for another curse, Harry seized the moment and Snape's wand. He was about to hex the amused looking man, when he felt something hit him from the side. He saw a flash of green and watched in horror as Snape's eyes went wide and he slid to the floor. Harry swayed for a moment before collapsing on top of Snape. 

~*~*~*~ 

Severus woke up with one hell of a headache. He cracked one eye open and groaned, quickly shutting it again. He was in the infirmary and Potter was in the bed next to his. He searched his memories to ascertain why he was there, but couldn't remember anything past Potter snatching his wand out of his hand. 

He knew he should never have allowed Potter to get close enough to take it, but he was actually having fun duelling with the younger wizard. He grudgingly admitted to himself, that Potter was very good at duelling. That was one of the reasons he paired Potter and Malfoy. Malfoy had a lot to learn and Potter was the best teacher for him. Malfoy tended to learn from actions, rather than lectures, and he would learn plenty just from being hexed by his arch nemesis. 

Severus groaned again as his head throbbed and heard the bed next to him creak. Potter groaned loudly as someone entered the room. Severus cracked his eye open again and spotted the medi-witch approach him. 

"Severus," her voice echoed loudly in his ears. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'd feel much better if you'd stop yelling at me," he growled. 

"I'm not yelling," she said softly. "Potter, how are you feeling?" she yelled across to the other bed, making Severus cringe and Potter groan. "Oh, sorry." 

"Well, now that you're both awake, I'll explain what happened," Pomfrey said firmly. "You were both caught in a cross hex. I believe Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley were the cause. Anyhow, here's the gist of it. You have been bonded together by an emoticon bond. That means that you must remain in each other's presence at all times and must remain at least civil to one another. Understand, Severus?" She gave Severus a deadly glare. 

"Why do we have to be civil?" Harry asked quietly, his head pounding out a wicked beat. 

Severus bit his tongue hard in an effort to keep from hexing the foolish boy. 

"Because, Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said irritably, "the nicer you are to each other, the sooner you'll break the bond. The more you argue and fight, the longer it will last and the closer you'll have to be." 

"Huh?" 

"The emoticon bond was created for times of war and unrest," Severus explained with more patience than he thought possible. "It was designed to bring the warring wizards together long enough to form an understanding of one another. The more the bond-mates argue, the closer the bond forces them together. The more understanding they show, the farther they can move. 

"In other words, when we fight, we might have only two feet of distance allowed between us, when we're nice and friendly, we may be allowed up to twenty feet distance, but in any case, we have to be within sight of each other at all times." 

"You mean, we can't even go to the loo by ourselves??" Harry asked incredulously. 

Severus, rolled his eyes and bit his tongue again. "Correct, Mr. Potter." 

"Well, what about showering?" 

"Leave the door and the curtain open, and I'm sure we'll be fine." 

Harry growled and muttered under his breath. 

"ME?" Severus yelled as he sat up in the bed, forgetting to be silent upon hearing Harry accusing him of causing this mess. "It was YOUR friend who hexed us!" 

"It wasn't only Ron," Harry hollered back at him. "It was your precious Slytherin that did it!" 

"Don't be daft! Malfoy wouldn't know the first thing about a curse like that. It's you and your friends who are so advanced in hexes and curses!" 

Pomfrey shook her head and stepped back as the beds began to rumble under their heated words. The beds scraped loudly against the stone floor as they moved, bringing the shouting men together. They would learn eventually, though at this rate, it was going to be a long wait. 

~tbc~ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hex-Crossed Lovers  
_Chapter 2_**  
By Corgi

Both men promptly clamped their mouths shut when the beds started moving, though they both glared at each other. The beds ended up only a few inches apart and both men sat in their respective beds completely shocked. 

"Don't say I didn't warn you both!" Poppy snipped at the two men and abruptly left the room. 

The glares were instantly transferred to the retreating back of the matron until she was no longer within their line of sight. Harry laid back in his bed and stared at the ceiling retracing once again the cracks located there. He tried very hard to forget then man in the next bed and while he contemplated the ceiling he could feel the other man's cold gaze upon him. He tried to ignore it, but unfortunately for him images of the man in his trousers invaded his mind. Harry decided his mind must have left because it decided to undress his professor, which left Harry the impossible task of hiding his body's reaction. He desperately tried to think of anything to turn off his hormones. 'Think, Harry!' He thought to himself in a mild panic. 'Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall in bed together with whipped cream? No, that's not going to work.' Harry's mind decided to wonder how Dumbledore kept his beard out of the way. 'Filch, Mrs. Norris and Lockhart in a three way.' No that just made Harry sick to his stomach. 'I've got it now; Voldemort in a pink lace negligee that should work!' And work it did. Harry's obvious interest in undressing his Potions Professor disappeared in a flash. 

Now that his immediate crisis was over it was time for the bigger one to rear its ugly head again. Not soon after that thought crossed his mind the doors to the Hospital Wing banged open and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick sailed in. They first stopped by Madame Pomfrey's office for a quick discussion then moved on to terrorize Harry and Snape. 

"Good evening, Professor Snape, Mr. Potter." 

"Evening Professors," was Harry's polite response. 

"We've brought you both some reading material to occupy yourselves until morning." 

"There's nothing wrong with me, so there's no reason for me to stay," Snape growled to Professor McGonagall. 

"Madame Pomfrey wishes to keep you two here until she's sure you aren't suffering from your falls." Professor McGonagall looked at both men with a stern eye. "Also we need to make some changes to your quarters, Severus." 

"My rooms? What changes do you have to do to my room?" 

"We can always fit another bed into the seventh year dorm in Gryffindor tower if you'd prefer that, Professor," Harry responded in a bland voice, while flipping through the book brought to him. A puzzled look crossed Harry's face and he cocked his head to the side and looked like he was trying to listen to something far away, as a result he missed Snape's look of horror. 

While Harry was off in his own little world, Professor Flitwick was explaining which hexes the two students in question were using and how they could have combined to form the emoticon bond. While Professor Snape argued against the possibility that those two particular curses combining without a third spell to homogenizing them, Harry continued to listen to the laughing voice echoing in his head. He wasn't alarmed, because he knew it wasn't Voldemort playing around in his head; it had a familiar sort of warmth to the voice. Suddenly the pieces fell into place and he was able to pay attention to the voice in his head and his arguing Professors. 

"There is no possible way for those two hexes to combine in that way without a third party, a powerful third party." Snape growled at his two colleagues. 

"Severus, who could have possibly done so and why would they?" Flitwick chided the younger man. 

"That's easy enough that Potter could answer it. Albus. He's not only powerful enough to do so he's manipulative enough to do so." 

"Severus! How can you possibly insinuate something like this?" McGonagall's shocked voice rang out in the empty Hospital Wing. 

"Easily enough, Minerva, the old coot has been after me to cut Potter some slack and he'll do anything to make me, as he put it, 'play nice' with Potter." 

"He didn't do it." Every head in the room turned to Harry as he shifted in the bed, his eyes slightly glazed at he tried to listen to two conversations at once. 

"Potter, kindly keep your nose out of conversations you're not paying attention to." Snape glared at Harry and didn't notice the shocked look that crossed McGonagall's face during the exchange. 

"I am paying attention and the Headmaster didn't combine the spells." 

"Then do enlighten us, Potter!" Severus' black eyes flashed with anger as he stared at Harry and he waited impatiently for his response. 

"The castle did it." 

"What?" Both Snape and Flitwick questioned at the same time, while Professor McGonagall stared in shock. 

"The castle homogenized the spell so it would form an emoticon bond between Professor Snape and myself," Harry said slowly, as if the people around him were simpletons. 

"Mr. Potter, you can hear the castle?" McGonagall asked her voice barely above a whisper. "How long have you been hearing it?" 

"Yes, but at first I wasn't sure what it was... I thought I was hearing snakes for a while. It started in September, it was just intermittent at first, but has become clearer and clearer until just now when I realized it was the castle." 

"Idiot boy, hearing voices in your head and you don't even bother to mention anything!" Snape snarled at Harry causing the beds to inch closer once again. "It could have been the Dark Lord you fool! The snakes you thought you were hearing could have been under his control." 

"It didn't feel like Voldemort's presence, ever. There are snakes all over the grounds. There are even five of them in the Slytherin dorms. None of them had Voldemort's taint on them." Harry stated with a forced calm. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Snape flinched when he mentioned Voldemort. "Does hearing the castle have any significance, Professor McGonagall?" 

"Yes it does. All of the Headmasters and mistresses as well as their deputies must be able to hear the castle. The castle has become somewhat sentient over the centuries since it was built, due to all the magic used to build it and practiced in its halls." 

"Let me guess, this little fact is how the Headmaster seems to know everything that goes on in this castle?" Harry asked but he didn't require an answer from his head of house. The castle was more than happy to provide the answer. 

"As fascinating as this conversation is, we've got more pressing business to discuss," Snape hissed from between clenched teeth. 

"What specifically do you need to discuss, Severus?" McGonagall asked while filing away their previous discussion for a later date. 

"My JOB, Minerva! I can not do that if I have Potter needing to be nearby." 

"That's an easy problem to solve, Professor." 

"How so, Potter?" Snape had a doubtful expression plastered across his face. 

"You've just acquired a pet cobra, Professor." Harry elaborated as he noticed the confused expressions the Professors had, "My animagus form is a cobra. Professor Snape can bring me to the meetings. All that has to be done before he goes is to smear some ink, or something similar, on my head to cover my scar." 

"You're not in the registry, Harry," McGonagall chided. 

"I wasn't about to advertise my animagus form to all the Death Eaters and Voldemort. I want to have a means of escape if I'm cornered. They're haven't been many reptilian animagus' and they wouldn't expect me to be a snake now would they? They most likely would look for a stag since that was my dad's form." 

"That actually made sense. I think the world is ending." Snape's sarcastic reply set Flitwick to twittering. 

"Now that we've got Severus' problem out of the way, Minerva, what should we do for Mr. Potter's classes?" Flitwick queried since there was no way for the two to be in each other's line of sight if the younger of the two were attending classes. 

"I don't know. We'll wait for the Headmaster to return and get his input. For now we'll just cancel Severus' classes and say both he and Mr. Potter are sick and under quarantine until further notice." When she received a nod of acceptance from all involved she and Flitwick left after informing Harry that his belongings were being relocated to Severus' quarters. 

Harry watched them leave and wondered if they actually remembered he was there while they were talking or if they considered him part of the staff. Normally they wouldn't address each other by their given names while a student was in the room. 

Meanwhile in the other bed Severus was wondering why the brat wasn't demanding attention when it seemed that they were talking about the situation. The simple fact that the boy had a solution to the Death Eater meetings surprised him and that he trusted him with the information about his animagus form was another. He couldn't help but speculate on whether the brat was going to throw some more revelations at him. His train of thought was broken when he heard soft laughter. 

"Stop laughing, Potter." 

"It's not me, sir." 

"Then who's laughing!" The laughter grew louder and a sense of triumph invaded Severus' consciousness. 

"The castle," was Harry's simple reply. "Apparently it's been trying to talk to you for years. This is the first time your barriers allowed it to do so. It's quite happy now." 

Severus let out a groan of despair. What else could possibly happen to him? Little did he know that he was going to regret even thinking about that. 

~tbc~ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hex-Crossed Lovers  
_Chapter 3_**  
by goldenpaw

Severus laid there and listened as the castle continued to chatter at him. Telling him how happy it was that it could finally talk to him, that it really had been trying for years to get to know him and to have a decent conversation. The castle just blathered on after that and Severus really tried to drown the castle's inane chatter out, but to no avail. The damn castle had broken through his barriers and it looked like they would now stay down. 

'Thank heavens I've had all these years of peace to myself. But honestly, I still have Potter to blame for this tragedy happening. Well, alright, he's not to blame directly. If I hadn't been enjoying our moment of dueling so much, I'm sure I would have seen the hexes coming our way. And that Weasley boy, it's really his fault. He hasn't got the sense God gave him. I should never have paired Malfoy with him.' Severus sighed and he watched from the corner of his eye as Potter turned towards him in curiosity. 

"What's bothering you, _sir_?" 

"Just that I now understand why the Headmaster is the way he is. It's the castle that's made him barmy. Listening to it chatter constantly about anything and everything would drive anyone crazy." 

Harry became upset at his Professor for disparaging the castle. He found he quite liked having the pleasant conversational tones of the caste talking to him. He also knew the castle would be quiet after a time. He just figured the castle was making up for lost time with his Professor and was talking up a storm. 

"Honestly, Professor. The castle doesn't talk with you all the time. I'm sure things will quite down after it's told you all it's wanted to for the last several years. Look on the positive side, having the castle talk with you will be a blessing. You'll now know where all the students are, all you'll have to do is ask it. In fact....oh, Merlin...that's going to be a pain. You'll even know where I'll be after curfew, when I sneak out." Harry grimaced at that thought and then shrugged his shoulders in resignation. 

"Mr. Potter, I know where you'll be -- in the kitchens, stuffing your face full of food. You and Mr. Weasley never stay away from there. Especially when you get a hold of the last piece of mince pie. Bugger it, stay away from the mince pie. That's my favourite!" Severus spoke angrily at the young wizard. 

Harry sat up and looked like he wanted to say something rude back, but bit his tongue. He knew they had to be civil and he was trying, really he was. But his professor wasn't making it easy for him. 

Harry figured it would be best if he ignored the man in the next bed as much as possible. But then he heard his professor mumbling about how it was all his and Ron's fault. That was the last straw and he swiveled around and gave the professor his piece of mind. 

"How dare you! I've told you, and the other professors have told you, it's not our fault. So don't go blaming this situation on myself or Ron. I swear, I bet you'd even blame me for the last uprising that involved Grindelwald if you could. But right now, it's just Voldemort that I'm primarily to blame for, so let's just leave it with him." 

Snape cringed at the mention of the Dark Lord's name and opened his mouth to give a scathing retort back. 

Harry saw this and said something in return, his anger now having reached a fever pitch, "Oh, I forgot, you hate it when I say Voldemort's name. Honestly, you'd think saying Voldemort would mean absolutely nothing. It's just a name, just like mine is. Potter, Potter, Potter. You say my last name with ease and with as much venom. Apparently my name doesn't have the same fear factor as Voldemort's does. Maybe I should make it so that you fear my last name as much as Voldemort's. I hate hearing Potter just as much as you hate hearing Voldemort." 

Severus watched as the anger spewed from those red lips and watched in horror as their beds came even closer together. His anger also spiked as the words sank in and he growled at his student. 

"Don't say his name, at least not in my presence. Call him the Dark Lord, I command it of you!" the potions professor yelled. 

"No, I will not. I won't give you the satisfaction." 

The beds could come no closer together, but the two physical bodies could. They were now sitting in their beds almost nose to nose, glaring vehemently at each other. 

"You will do as I say. I am still your professor and you will respect my wishes." Harry felt the huffs of air waft against his anger heated skin as the older man spoke and it made him shudder at the feeling. It was almost like a caress. He jerked back at this thought but the bond only allowed him to pull away a few inches; he closed his eyes, hoping that not seeing the person he was angry at would calm him and loosen the infernal emoticon bond. He breathed in and out slowly to still his racing heart. 

"Fine, I won't call him the Dark Lord. I'll call him Riddle instead. That should not only not make you angry, but make _Riddle_ angry instead, since he hates that Muggle name," Harry spoke between clenched teeth. 

"Very well. I accept that." Severus also tried to calm his anger. He knew that a name should not hold such power over him, but it did. And he now realized that Potter felt the same when Severus spoke his last name. He knew the younger man hated it, but what was he to do. He could not call him anything else, he was the young man's professor after all. Perhaps, instead of saying it with such loathing, Potter would not hate the sound of his own name being spoken. He felt he could do that, or at least try. He just didn't know how, when the Gryffindor made him so angry, so often. "Potter, I can and will accept that," he said with as even a tone as he knew. It was by no means pleasant, but it was certainly a far cry from the sneering voice he normally spoke. 

Harry opened his eyes in surprise in hearing his last name spoken with what he could only call as equanimity. It wasn't convivial or congenial, but it wasn't hate filled either. Before he could reply, in walked the Headmaster and his head-of-house. 

Harry and Snape both could see that Albus was going to be his usual, obnoxiously chipper self and they groaned. It never boded well for either of them when he was in this mood. They watched as Albus' eyes twinkled merrily and they both realised that they were still only inches apart from one another, even though their hostility levels towards each other had diminished greatly. They scrambled apart and sat down hastily in their own beds, even though the beds were as close together as they could be. 

"Minerva has told me all about the incident that has happened and how the castle has a _hand_ in setting the bond between you. She also tells me that you can hear the castle, Harry, that you have for some time now?" 

"Yes, sir, since the beginning of the year. I wasn't sure at first where or who it was coming from, all I knew was that it wasn't Vol..." Harry paused and looked over at his potions professor and saw him stiffen. He grinned wryly and continued, "All I knew was that it wasn't Riddle I was hearing or the snakes in and around the castle. I only figured it out earlier, that it was the castle talking to me, when Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were here." 

Albus nodded and then turned to Severus. "And you my dear boy, are you now hearing the castle as well?" 

"Unfortunately, yes. I can hear the castle blather at me, it is very irritating." 

"Ah, I am most pleased with this. I'm not sure either of you realise, but that does mean the castle has chosen both my successor, as well as Minerva's." Albus looked at the two younger men as his words sank in and noticed that Harry actually perked up with interest, Severus on the other hand just looked even more dispirited and grumpy. 'I wish he would come to understand what is right before his very eyes. He puts up such a fight over everything, when I know deep down he wants to accept the goodness that comes his way.' 

Severus grumbled, "I don't want that kind of responsibility and I didn't ask to be chosen for it." 

"Ah, but my dear boy, we are never asked. Not for many centuries now in fact. The castle has deemed you worthy and you will take up the reins of running the school as soon as Minerva and I leave. The castle won't let you leave until you accept it otherwise." 

"But I don't want to be Headmaster, that would mean I would have to give up teaching Potions. I like brewing potions, it's the children I don't care for. You know that." Severus huffed and laid back against his pillow and sulked. 

Then he heard a voice laughing inside his head. He looked over at Potter and then the others, he noticed that they must also have heard something. The castle thought his last statement was very funny indeed. _"Silly Severus, why do you assume that I had you picked for the Headmaster's position? I know you like working on your potions, therefore when the time comes it is Harry that will be Headmaster, you will be his deputy."_

Harry gasped, along with the current Headmaster and his Deputy. Severus eyes widened and he sputtered. "Potter as Headmaster! I'm to be _his_ Deputy. That's just absurd!" 

~tbc~ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hex-Crossed Lovers******

**_Chapter 4_**__

_By Corgi_

  


The silence that followed the castle's revelation lasted for several long moments. Harry's eyes were wide with confusion and disbelief. Severus' eyes echoed the disbelief that Harry showed and Albus' were once again twinkling madly.   


"Why me? Why chose me as the next headmaster? I don't have any experience dealing with children or the idiots in the ministry." Harry begged for a coherent and complete answer. "Wouldn't Professor Snape be a better choice?"   


"I do believe that…" Albus stared before the castle interrupted him.   


"I'd rather tell them, Albus," the castle stated. "It's been a long time since you've given a straight and complete answer to anything."   


Harry giggled hysterically, while Severus snorted at the castle's sally. It definitely knew the Headmaster quite well after so many years working together. Albus at least had the good grace to blush in embarrassment. The castle also laughed and Harry found her laugh quite pleasant. 

"The children from the three houses will readily come to Harry with there problems. Many already do and I've seen him make time for the younger Gryffindors the past couple of years. I also hope that the parents will leave the running of the school to him unlike the non-sense Albus has gone through." The castle replied, once they all stopped laughing. "Severus will be, as he is now, the one the Slytherins will come to in times of need. The Deputy Headmaster must be highly organized and able to think things through slowly and completely."   


"Something I lack. I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached and I'm more intuitive than logical." Harry broke into the castle's explanations.   


"Indeed," was Severus' sarcasm laden comment.   


"Besides, we all know Severus is obsessive compulsive."   


"I am not, Potter!" Severus snarled at the smiling Gryffindor.   


"Okay, then you're anal retentive."   


"Potter!"   


"Now, now, Professor, don't start fighting over a little joke. If we fight anymore then we'll be spending the rest of the night smooching."   


At this Albus and the castle started laughing hysterically at the stunned and slightly frightened face of Hogwarts' Potions Master. Deep down inside Severus felt something that made him cringe. Why did Potter joking about a kiss bother him so? Severus looked up and saw Potter staring at him. The look in the younger man's eyes confused Severus. Did Potter think this was a joke or was there something more to his so called teasing? Severus couldn't figure it out.   


"Potter will get eaten alive by the politicians. Albus can pass himself off as a Slytherin, but there's no way Potter can do the same." Severus said more to the castle than anyone else in the room.   


"Ah, but Horatio tells me that Harry would have done well in Slytherin." The castle softly replied.   


"Who's Horatio?" Severus was mostly buying time. How could a Potter almost end up in Slytherin?   


"Oh, I forget that you two don't know everything here yet." The castle responded sheepishly. "Horatio is the sorting hat. Godric and Salazar named the hat that after a week of bickering. Until the matter of muggle born witches and wizards came between them the two were good friends."   


"I didn't know the sorting hat had a name." Albus muttered absently into the silence.   


"Anyway Horatio told me that he wanted to place Harry into Slytherin, though Harry wanted anything but that."   


"Why not, Potter?"   


"Hagrid told me about Voldemort when we were shopping for my school supplies and after I met Malfoy in Madam Malkin's, who started spouting the anti-muggle born line at me. After spouting how he was going to be in Slytherin like all his family and degrading the Hufflepuffs, I asked Hagrid about the houses and he said better Hufflepuff than Slytherin. He also added 'There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one.'¹ A month later I encountered Malfoy on the train and he decide he was going to attempt to chose my friends for me. That decided me against Slytherin and I argued with the hat by saying anything but Slytherin."   


"Why that overgrown…." Severus snarled but was cut off by Harry.   


"Hagrid has good reason for his point of view, considering that Riddle was the reason he was expelled."   


"Hagrid was expelled for constantly bringing in his pet monsters."   


"No, he wasn't," declared Albus, Harry and the castle in unison.   


Severus looked around with glazed eyes desperately trying to convey a sense of disbelief. He didn't like having the castle's 'voice' echoing through his head.   


"Tom framed Hagrid for the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and as a result Hagrid was expelled." Albus informed Severus with a small frown. "When Professor Dippet passed away the following year I managed to convince the Aurors that Hagrid was innocent and brought him back to the school in the position of Gamekeeper. When Harry and his friends found out the truth I was able to secure him the teaching position he now holds."   


"Headmaster weren't you able to hear the castle at that time?"   


"It wasn't until after Hagrid's expulsion that I was able to do so. The Ministry scoffs at the castle's sentience and wouldn't accept my position."   


"Yes, those fools at the Ministry don't realize that they have no say in the running of this school. If my requirements aren't met I will not allow the office to open." The castle informed them.   


"Which is why Umbridge couldn't get into the Headmaster's office when he left with Fawkes?" Harry asked the ancient building.   


"Yes indeed, Harry. Dippet while an excellent administrator was as responsive as a brick wall. He was a very poor choice on my part. I should have made him the Deputy instead of Headmaster. The fool wouldn't listen to me at all."   


"That explains a lot. Riddle wouldn't have gotten away with it if Dippet listened. As it was the only reason he didn't continue after murdering Myrtle and getting Hagrid expelled was Professor Dumbledore's suspicions."   


"Alright so Potter talked himself out of Slytherin based on Hagrid's opinion, but what does that have to do with him becoming Headmaster at a later date?" Severus asked while filing away the information he just received for later perusal.   


"His natural Slytherin tendencies will help him maneuver when it comes to the Ministry, especially as it gets honed by working with you, Severus," the castle explained. "That's part of the reason for my initiating the emoticon bond. Before you have a fit, Severus, I also formed it because the two of you need to learn to work together. Harry needs someone strong to trust when the time comes for him to face Voldemort and destroy him once and for all. You, next to Albus, are the strongest of the witches and wizards in Hogwarts."   


Silence met that statement though Albus' eyes were twinkling madly. Harry wondered what the old man was thinking. Those twinkles usually indicated he was hiding something and Harry wished the Headmaster wasn't so good at Occlumency. Harry was going to bug the old man for information when suddenly Severus let out a hiss of pain. Harry whipped his head around and saw him grasping his left forearm in pain. Albus summoned Severus' robes and mask with a flick of his wand and Harry moved over to the other bed and transformed into his animagus form with a small pop.   


The Headmaster walked quickly to Madam Pomfrey's desk and picked up a bottle of ink and brought it to the beds. He placed a finger over the opening and tipped the bottle. With his ink covered finger he covered Harry's scar and with a muttered word dried the ink. Severus changed and was about to leave when Harry wrapped himself around the man's wrist, effectively keeping him from leaving.   


"What are you doing, Potter?"   


"Severus, you have to stay within sight of each other, remember?" Albus reminded the younger man with a bright twinkle.   


"Damn! Well hurry up, Potter."   


Harry worked his way up Severus' arm and coiled around the man's neck in lose folds. Severus stormed out of the infirmary and to the edge of the school's wards. He muttered under his breath, and being where he was Harry heard every word clearly. Severus was annoyed with the whole situation too. Harry hissed with laughter when he heard Severus complaining about his animagus form.   


"You would have to break all known magical rules and be a magical animal. You just had to be an Egyptian Temple Guardian Snake. I'm lucky I was recently in Egypt or I'd have a hard time explaining you. I just hope the Dark Lord doesn't ask if you've bonded with me." Harry just gave him what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze.   


Severus reached the anti-apparation wards and promptly disappeared from Hogwarts. When he and Harry reappeared it was in a dark and dead forest. Severus was the second to last to arrive and gave a small sigh of relief. Harry on the other hand wasn't relieved at all. Voldemort would most likely find an excuse to torture Severus for not being prompt at arriving. Harry's past visions showed that anyone not there with in two heart beats of being summoned was punished regardless of the circumstances. Harry knew that Severus was punished on a regular basis despite the fact he's a teacher and can't get to the edge of the wards that fast.   


Voldemort arrived and everyone in the circle sank to their knees and crawled forward to kiss the monster's hem. After everyone returned to their places in the circle Voldemort began his usual speech against the mudbloods and Ministry.   


"McNair, how is the situation with the werewolves going? Are they ready to join me?"   


"I'm sorry, my lord, they will not commit and join us. Dumbledore has a werewolf campaigning for him."   


"You will return and up the offer. Tell them I have a cure for their disease. Do not fail me again, McNair! _Crucio!_"   


McNair fell to the ground screaming in pain. Voldemort held the curse for several long moments before removing it. The monster continued questioning each follower on the success of their missions, frequently cursing them if their answers displeased him. Eventually he made his way to where Severus was standing.   


"Severus, I wish for you to develop a new potion for me. I want it to have the properties of Veritaserum, but also the properties of a slow acting poison. I want it done in two weeks."   


"Yes, Master, it will be done." Severus replied, bowing low before Voldemort.   


"Now Severus, tell me who your friend here is." Voldemort ordered while running a pale finger down Harry's serpentine form.   


"This is Noir, Master. I found him in Egypt this summer."   


"Ah, has he bonded to you yet?"   


"I have not been able to convince him to do so, as of this moment."   


**"So, my dark child, you do not wish to bond with my Severus? Perhaps you will like a better choice?"** Voldemort's sibilant voice slithered throughout the clearing.   


**"I have not made up my mind about him yet, speaker. I did not care for being removed from my den. What other choice would there be for one such as I?"** Harry responded, hoping Voldemort wouldn't notice the discordant black spot on his head.   


**"I offer myself as your bonded. We two can do great things together."**   


Voldemort thought he had the upper hand though no emotion showed on his face or in his eyes. Harry could taste the suppressed triumph exuded by the pale creature. Voldemort held out a hand towards Harry and the young wizard could feel Severus stiffen up when he realized what the monster was trying to do. Harry pretended to consider and tasted the air around the offered hand. Rapidly his human mind sorted through all the possible responses he could make and finally settled on one as the tension in the clearing increased exponentially.   
****

**"You are not worthy of being my bonded. You lie to those who serve you."**   
**** ****

**"I do not lie to them. I give them the power they crave and a cause they believe in!"**   


**"Do they know that you are one of those they believe should be excluded? Do they know you are a half-breed?"** Voldemort tasted surprised when Harry paused to test the air around him. He paused a moment and continued before Voldemort could voice his next thought. **"You do not share the power; you only take it from everyone who comes to you. Also you already have a bonded familiar and have no need of me."**   


**"I can remove Nagini from the picture. I have no need for her now."**   


**"See, you are not worthy. You would throw away a faithful familiar who served you better than those who swore an oath to you." **Harry's reply placated the now angered Nagini who heard every word her master uttered. Harry figured the snake may abandon the monster she served faithfully for decades. **"Severus does not lie and does not abandon those who aid him. No, I will not bond with you."**   


Voldemort flew into a rage at Harry's response. While the snake-faced bastard yelled and spat at Harry's refusal, Nagini slithered away from the clearing hissing to herself. Voldemort looked at Severus with anger in his narrowed red eyes.   


"Severus, you will give me Noir now!"   


Severus hesitated a moment before slowly raising his hands to lift Harry off of his neck. Harry could taste the fear in the air surrounding Severus. Before Severus could do more than lift Harry off his shoulder, Voldemort pointed his wand at Severus.   


"You are disobeying me Severus. I said NOW! _Crucio!_"   


Harry in his desperation did something that Severus would not appreciate. He bit the man on the shoulder pumping the specialized venom that allows the Egyptian Temple Guardian Snakes to bond with their partners. Harry knew that Severus was going to flip and skin Harry alive the moment they returned to Hogwarts. Harry spread out his hood and hissed a warning at Voldemort while forcing the magic that ripped through Severus' nerves into the ground; nullifying the effects and stopping the pain racing through Severus' body.   


"I want those potions on time, Severus! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Voldemort roared into Severus' face.   


Severus didn't wait till the last syllable went silent. He apparated immediately and in the blink of an eye they were just outside the school gates. Severus headed up the drive using his normal ground eating pace. They stormed through the front doors scattering the students loitering in the Entrance Hall. Up the stairs he went, almost at a run, and snarled the password to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. He didn't bother waiting for the staircase to take him up to the office; instead he bounded up the stairs two at a time and stormed into the office with out knocking.   


Albus looked up with a twinkle in his eyes, which promptly died when he noted the expression on Severus' face. Harry quickly slid down the fuming wizard's body onto the floor and resumed his normal form. Harry backed away as far as the emoticon bond would let him and braced himself for the whirlwind of rage he knew was coming.   


"Severus, my boy, what happened?" Albus asked, concern etched over his features.   


"That blasted boy…" Severus' anger surged through him making it hard for him to force the words out.   


"Riddle tried to get me to bond with him. When I refused to bond with him he ordered the Professor to hand me over. Because he was moving too slowly Riddle cast the Cruciatus Curse on him. I had the feeling it wouldn't be lifted so I followed the snake's instinct and bonded him so I could ground the curse." Harry looked up to see Severus was still seething, but Albus on the other hand was grinning with a twinkle in his eye.   


"That's very good!" Albus announced to the two men.   


"How can this be a good thing, Albus? Now I'm stuck with the brat worse than before!"   


"It's not a soul bond, Professor! I can only ground magical attacks against you and communicate telepathically with you when I'm in my animagus form."   


"You didn't ask me!" Severus retorted angrily, his black eyes flashed with rage and menace.   


"Did you really want to go insane? I'm sure the Longbottoms and Lockhart would love to have your company in the closed ward, especially Lockhart. I heard he was overly fond of you!" Harry snarled back, his own eyes flashing the same color green as the killing curse.   


"It doesn't matter now, you arrogant little monster!" Severus' voice was rising in volume as his anger ran out of control.   


"Would you have liked me to transform before Voldemort and ask your opinion while you were in agony? That would have gone over well for both of us! Why won't you allow anyone to give a damn about you? Stop being such a BASTARD!"   


"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Severus pulled out his wand and started to aim at Harry.   


The emoticon bond then chose that moment to strike. It forced the two men to close the gap between them. They did their best to fight the bond but their feet moved them forward until they stood chest to chest.   


"Well, Professor Snape, with whom would you like to share your bed tonight? You have two choices; Harry Potter or Noir, the snake who can rummage in your head at will?" 

_~tbc~_

**A big Thank You to all our Reviewers. You guys are wonderful!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hex-Crossed Lovers  
Chapter 6  
By Corgi**

A/N: Bold print is parseltongue and italics denote telepathy.

"Well Professor Snape, with whom would you like to share your bed tonight?" You have two choices; Harry Potter or Noir, the snake who can rummage in your head at will?" Harry asked snarled at Severus after the emoticon bond forced them into physical contact.

Severus seethed at this development and he did what he did best. He blamed Harry. It was easy enough to do. After all he's been doing it for years. Eventually the boy's words sank past his anger. He had a choice, the boy or the snake. The brat's animagus form was out of the question. He didn't want the brat sifting through his thoughts as he slept. He had enough nightmares as it was. His body on the other hand was screaming 'take the boy, take the boy' as loudly as it could. A quick glance out of the corner of his eye showed Albus and his blasted twinkling eyes enjoying the show. There was no way Severus was going to give the old fool the satisfaction of watching him work his way through this dilemma. Severus grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him from Albus' office and headed for his quarters. There was no way he was eating in the Great Hall with Harry Potter practically glued to his hip.

Luck was favouring Severus that evening and he didn't run into anyone wandering the hallways as he dragged the boy wonder through the dungeon hallways towards he quarters. He wasn't relishing having to share his bed with the brat, especially with those conflicting urges racing through his body at the moment. The castle was mercifully silent as he reached his door. Three taps of his wand, center, left upper corner and right upper corner, and a muttered password allowed Severus access to his rooms as he dragged Harry through the threshold. 

He didn't give Harry a moment to get his bearings when he slammed the teenager against the wall. He pinned the boy to the wall by the younger man's throat and snarled in rage at him. He saw confusion in those green eyes as he fought his building anger down enough for him to speak.

"YOU WILL NEVER DO ANYTHING TO ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION EVER AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Severus snarled at the younger man pinned to the wall. "I HAVE NO DESIRE TO BE AMONG THOSE WHO'VE BEEN KILLED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Something flickered and died in Harry's eyes, but Severus was too angry to care what it was. He was beyond thinking at that point and nothing was going to keep him from having his say for a change. He was so angry at the boy, Albus and the pile of rocks he calls home he could no longer contain it.

"I plan on teaching my classes despite this complication. I expect you to stay out of my way. I'm not putting my life on hold because of you. I don't have time to deal with a spoiled brat. You're as lazy as that mutt Black!" Severus snarled and Harry's eyes flickered in anger. Severus didn't have a chance to react to it. 

A short, but strong, jab to his chest left him winded and he found himself being dragged to a chair. Once he was pushed into the chair, Harry's hands rested on the arms of the chair; caging Severus in the chair. Severus watched as the younger wizard gathered his thoughts, the emerald eyes flashing with Harry's anger. Severus braced himself for the brat's self-centered rant. He was surprised when it wasn't that.

"You listen for a change. Like you always tell me, the world doesn't revolve around you. The Headmaster wants to end the war with as little deaths as possible, the castle's main goal is the survival of itself and its function, and I just want to be able to live my own life. I don't know what your long term goals are; you wouldn't tell me if I asked." 

"It's no of your business!" Severus snarled, but then continued in a resigned voice. "It's not like it matters anymore, thanks to this pile of rocks. I just wanted my bloody life back."

"So do I, but neither of us have much of a choice now." Harry tried to find something that would placate the older man. "Just think of all the things we could do once we take over the school. All the things we don't like Albus' stewardship we don't care for that we could change."

"Things will never change with a Gryffindor in charge, Potter. Don't try placating me. It'll never work. By the time Albus give up the reins you'll be so set in your ways it'll be impossible to change anything."

"That's why the castle stuck us together. If Albus does survive this war, which is a possibility not a certainty, I won't follow the path Albus has already set. You'll be the counter weight in my training."

"It won't happen. You're an arrogant spoiled brat, just like your father. You always see your way as the right and only way."

"I AM NOT MY FATHER!" Harry yelled at Severus with cold fury flashing in his eyes.

Severus blinked in surprise at the out burst and his eyes widened minutely when he felt his body stir with arousal. He wasn't expecting such assertiveness from Potter. This wasn't the best of situations for Severus, the position he was in wouldn't hide his arousal should the boy look down and Potter's warm breath flowing over his face didn't help matters at all. A moan escaped before he could suppress it and Potter looked at him in concern.

"Are you alright, sir?"

"I'd be better if this mess happened a year later." Severus muttered to himself; forgetting Harry was there in his discomfort.

Harry stared at Severus in confusion before he took a close look at the older man's face. Lust was visibly evident in the black eyes of the spy, who was looking at the ceiling trying to compose himself, and he glanced further down at the very noticeable erection tenting the man's robes. Harry smiled sadly at the comment now that he understood it.

"So am I," Harry replied softly, his voice heavily laced with regret.

"So are you what?" Severus moved his gaze from the ceiling to the wizard in front of him, wondering what the pest was talking about.

"You said you would have been happier if this happened a year later and I agreed." Harry explained patiently to the volatile man.

"I didn't think I said that aloud." Severus looked closely and saw genuine regret shining in Harry's eyes. "Why would you bother with me? Most of the wizarding would be throwing themselves at your feet."

"I've got tons of people doing that, but they just want the fame of being with me, nothing else."

"You're not going to tell me you're a virgin, are you?"

"Nah, I'm not, but a word of warning to you. If Fred and George are in the castle hide in your rooms until they leave. If they know you're unattached they'll waylay you."

"I'll remember that. They never were sufficiently afraid of me." Severus cocked his head to the side in thought. "I'm surprised you're not fighting my decision. You usually do if it's something you want."

"It wouldn't change your decision. You're just as stubborn as I am. Besides I've never won an argument with you and I doubt I ever will. You've made it clear that you feel students are out of bounds."

"I have no wish to be fired and thrown in Azkaban for dallying with a student."

"There is no law or school rule against it, Severus. Harry is of age also." 

Both Severus and Harry jumped at the castle's sudden addition to their conversation. Soon the smell of food permeated the room and Harry offered Severus a hand up from the chair. They walked side by side to the food covered table the castle summoned for them. They ate in silence listening as the castle filled them in on the happenings around the school. She did them the favor of relaying messages to Albus about Severus' teaching in the morning and letting them know the Headmaster's decision. Severus would be resuming his classes in the morning and Harry could sleep in around the older wizard's neck. If they thought the castle was going to give them any peace after they ate they were sadly mistaken. As soon as Severus finished eating and placed his fork down, Harry had finished moments earlier, the castle revived the subject of Severus and Harry forming some sort of relationship. Severus was ready to bang his head against the table when Harry jumped to his defence, again.

"In all the years you've been standing I'm surprised you haven't come across this before. You don't understand the problem."

"What could be the problem? You're of age, there are no school rules against it, and you're obviously interested. What problem?" The castle was clearly bewildered and Severus waited to see how Harry could possibly explain his position. He doubted the young wizard really understood what the problem was.

"Severus was known to be a Death Eater. If the Headmaster didn't vouch for him he would have been in Azkaban with the other's when Riddle was resurrected during my fourth year. As a result he'll always be suspect, despite the spying he's doing. He has to be seen as someone whose morals and decorum are well above what everyone considers proper. That's why he can't and won't." Harry looked over at the man sitting next to him and saw the stunned look on the man's face. "Did I forget something?"

"I'm surprised you understood. You may kill me if you manage to survive the Dark Lord unscathed." Severus replied with a hint of humour. Perhaps when the young man is done with his schooling he'd be willing.

"How about I kill you now and you can give Tommy the grand tour." Harry smirked at the older man, who he swore was trying to hold back laughter.

"I'd rather not. Maybe Lucius would like to do that."

"True, he's definitely a boot licker." 

The tense atmosphere was broken and for a while they managed to sit in a companionable silence as each managed to lose themselves in their thoughts. Severus railed against the lack of choices and went back through the conversation, no not a conversation, but his venting from earlier. As much as he didn't want to he knew he should apologize for his outburst earlier. He knew hit a nerve when he was letting his temper run free and if he wanted to survive this bond he would have to make amends. He didn't get a chance to apologize to the brat once his thoughts were in order. Harry just started to speak and shocked him with what he had to say.

"You're right, you know." Harry glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"Right about what, Potter?" Severus did his best to keep his tone neutral.

"That bit about people near me getting killed." A haunted looked entered Harry's eyes. "Everyone that's near me has a huge bull's eye painted on them. Riddle will take them out one by one, just to hurt me. Hell, the bastard would take you and Malfoy out if he realized how much my equilibrium would be thrown without you two driving me insane every day."

"Don't give me that, Potter. You've hated me from day one." Severs scoffed outwardly, while inwardly he wondered how much Potter blamed on himself. They boy was definitely close to cracking from the way he sounded.

"If you a said that a year or so ago, I would have agreed with you. Recently I've come to the conclusion that I hate the way you act. I don't know you. I don't think anyone really does, except the Headmaster." Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye to watch the man's reaction.

"It would seem that I can say the same. Does anyone really know you, Potter?" Severus wondered how much Potter's friends truly knew. He had a suspicion that the boy kept a lot to himself.

"Not as much as they'd like. The more they know the more likely Riddle will take them. I've tried to push them away for their safety, but they won't let me keep the distance." A painful tone entered the boy's voice.

"They're all targets regardless of their closeness to you, Potter. The Weasley's have been feuding with the Malfoy's for generations and Ms. Granger is a target because of the circumstances of her birth. You can't protect them by pushing them away. I've learned that the hard way when I forced my only real friend away."

"Do you still blame yourself?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes." Severus answered just as quietly. He wondered if that rumour he's heard about the brat's muggle relatives was true. "So Potter, what about those rumours running around about your relatives? Are they true?" 

Harry turned to look at Severus and for several moments looked straight into his eyes. Severus got the impression the younger wizard was looking for something. Whether he found it or not, Severus didn't know. Harry sat silently for a long while and Severus figured he wasn't going to get anything out of the boy. Severus retreated into his own thoughts and jumped when Harry began to speak.

"It's just the tip of the ice burg, Professor." When Severus turned back to Harry he noticed that Harry was still looking at him. They boy then turned his back to Severus and stared at a point high on the wall. "The truth is worse than the rumours." With that, Harry lifted up the jumper and shirt beneath it to reveal his back, which was so riddled with scars that an observer couldn't find a patch of unmarred skin.

What was even more disturbing than the crisp straight lines of belt marks was the word 'FREAK' burned into the boy's back, right down the spine. Severus had a cold feeling in his gut and knew he had to ask the one question that always disturbed him when dealing with the children in his house. Severus debated how to broach the subject as he watched Harry pull his shirt down to cover the marks on his back once again. 

"Who burned the word into your back?" Severus asked, deciding that a direct questioning would be the best way to approach the matter.

"My cousin did it while my Uncle held me down." Harry's voice was barely audible and only Severus' years of spying allowed him to hear that virtually silent response.

"Did they," Severus looked closely as he was speaking, looking for any hint that the boy was hiding the truth, "ever rape you?" The moment the question was out of his mouth Harry had stiffened and began to shake minutely. Several moments passed while the boy refused to answer. Severus reached out and grabbed the boy's chin to make the younger wizard look him in the eye. "Harry, tell me. Did they rape you?" Severus watched as the boy struggled. His eyes began to tear as realized he had no way out.

"My cousin and his gang of friends ambushed me in the park at the start of the summer holidays." Harry said in a hoarse whisper as he shook like a leaf in a high wind. He wouldn't make eye contact with Severus and his gaze darted around the room as if looking for an escape route.

"Harry," Severus said while placing his hands on both sides of Harry's eyes, effectively forcing the younger man to look at him, "it wasn't your fault. You did nothing to cause that to happen." Severus hesitated a moment before asking his next question. "Did it happen before or after your time with the twins?"

"Before." Harry's eyes began to drift away from Severus' again.

"Harry, look at me." When Harry's eyes met his again he continued. "Did they force you?" 

"No." Harry saw that Severus a little reluctant to believe that, so he chose to elaborate. "They didn't pressure me or anything like that. They flirted and made very suggestive remarks. I just wanted to find out if it was different if it was someone who gave a damn about me."

"Did you have any flash backs or problems? It's very unusual for a victim to bounce back enough to enjoy the activity so soon."

"No, I wasn't being held down or called names. It was alright." 

"Did you tell them what happened?"

"No, they would have done something and gotten in trouble with the Ministry or worse gotten their father in trouble at work."

"I understand that. Did you talk to Lupin or tell anyone?"

"No, Lupin and I haven't spoken since I was allowed to come to the clubhouse." Severus started in surprise hearing the boy refer to the lycanthrope by his surname. Harry must have noticed his reaction and elaborated. "He blames me for Sirius' death. I don't know why he suddenly reversed his opinion on the matter, but he did. He won't talk to me and Defence is starting to be like Potions was."

Severus was alarmed at the statement. He knew that Lupin didn't blame the boy; in fact the were-wolf was adamant about Sirius' foolish insistence on joining the Order at the Department of Mysteries at the end of the boy's fifth year. He suspected a poly-juiced imposter in place of the real were-wolf. One thing about Polyjuice, it didn't force the changes that magical creatures underwent. If the person was impersonating a vampire, they wouldn't require blood like the real one did. So who ever was impersonating the were-wolf wouldn't transform the night of the full moon, but still would need the potion to keep their captive from bursting free and killing them. Severus knew he needed to tamper with the Wolfsbane he needed for the next day. He'll add something that will turn the drinker a lovely shade of Slytherin green and inform the Headmaster of his suspicions in the morning.

"When did Lupin's about face occur, Potter?"

"It began at the start of my 6th year." Severus now knew why the Order's plans were going poorly. They were infiltrated.

"We will talk more about your problems tomorrow." Harry gave him a look that said 'no way in hell' and Severus pinned him with his gaze. "We will talk more, you have to talk to someone and it may as well be me. Professor McGonagall would have sent you down to me if you had confided in her. Abuse is a very common thing among the students of my house and it's not something she's able to counsel you about. You cannot keep this bottled inside; you'll only hurt yourself more and no one will be able to help you in the long run if you allow it to eat you from the inside." 

Harry transferred his gaze to the floor while a few tears tracked unheeded down his face. Severus unconsciously wiped those tears away as he pondered the situation. Perhaps the bond was more of an asset in this situation. At least Harry couldn't run from him with the bond. Severus decided another little spat will keep the bond from letting them move apart, it'll only help him get the boy to open up some more.

"You need some sleep and so do I." Severus pulled the shaking boy to his feet and dragged him into the bedroom. Severus noticed a new door way cut into the far right hand wall of his room and noticed another bedroom. 'That must have been the change Minerva said they were doing. Too bad the bond has us unable to use separate rooms, not that he wanted to leave the boy alone. He never let a student in Harry's situation be alone after such an emotion ordeal.' Severus pulled the boy into the new bedroom and led him to his trunk. "Get changed into your night clothes Harry." 

Harry mechanically bent over his trunk and searched through it for his night clothes and Severus noticed how thread bare and dingy his clothes are. He wondered why the boy wore such horrid clothes. Severus may have to unbend enough and force the boy to go clothes shopping while this bond is in effect. Severus turned his back to give the boy some privacy while changing then the two of the trudged into Severus' room and repeated the procedure for him. While leading the silent wizard Severus decided to test the bond and see how far apart it would allow them to move and found rather quickly that it didn't loosen it's stranglehold on them. Growling mentally to himself he coaxed the still silent wizard onto the bed. 

"I need to get up early to start that blasted potion for the Dark Lord so try and get as much sleep as you can. Would you like a vial of Dreamless Sleep?" Severus watched Harry as the wizard looked longingly at the bottle and shook his head.

"I can't take anymore. I almost over did it during the summer." Severus was slightly alarmed. If the boy was buying it from someone it could have been tampered with.

"Where did you get the potion?" 

"I made it."

Severus felt a bit of the tension tightening his shoulders dissipate as he slid into the bed next to the younger wizard. Severus looked over his shoulder and saw Harry curled tightly into a ball, staring sightlessly at the bare wall in front of him. Severus began to try and settle down with his back to the boy and was yanked abruptly closer as the bond determined they were too far apart. Severus was grateful the castle had clammed up so he'd be alone with his thoughts as he tried prioritizing these latest developments. As much as he disliked doing so their spy had to be dealt with first. He'd have to see the Headmaster between classes so the situation could be diffused. Harry's situation will be solely on his shoulders and Severus knew he would be fighting an uphill battle getting the boy to trust him. There was a small amount of trust there, mostly well buried or instinctual, but more would be needed in order for Severus to help him. One good thing about their whole situation is that Harry can not leave the castle for the summer.

As his thoughts about the younger wizard tumbled in his mind he planned a course of action to deal with the after effects of years of abuse. He kept part of his attention focused on the sounds around him. His decade long habits allowed him to hear when Harry's breathing became even as the young man fell asleep and then the first signs of a nightmare that caused the boy to thrash and scream. Severus rushed to waked the boy from his nightmare and he hoped that it was an actual dream and not one the visions of the Dark Lord that the Headmaster said they boy had from time to time. Severus pinned the boy's arms down, as Harry wailed into the night, and called with increasing volume the boy's name. Severus didn't know whether his shouting or the dream's completion brought Harry back to reality, but as suddenly as his dream started it stopped. Harry opened his eyes and saw Severus leaning over him. Harry must have seen through his perpetual mask because surprise warred with his panic before the memory of his dream over rode everything else. Tears ran down the younger man's face as he struggled to speak. What he said next filled Severus with dread.

"Riddled attacked the Burrow."

"Damn, come with me. We've got to inform Albus." Severus dragged Harry to his sitting room fireplace. He grabbed a hand full of Floo powder and shouted 'Albus Dumbledore' and settled the two of them in front of the fire.

"Severus, Harry, what can I do for you?" Albus asked, for once his twinkle wasn't in evidence.

"Mr. Potter had another of his visions." Severus informed the elderly wizard and did his best to comfort the shaking boy without appearing to do so.

"Harry?" Albus prompted the boy.

"Riddle attacked the Burrow, personally with an escort of ten Death Eaters. I didn't know if everyone was home at the time. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and Bill port key away. I didn't know if any of them are hurt or which port key or keys they used."

"Did you recognize any of the Death Eaters there?" Albus asked, hoping for any leads possible.

"Malfoy, McNair, Lestrange and Parkinson were the only ones I know. One of the others was bitten on the leg by a baby Norwegian Ridgeback that Charlie confiscated from Mundungus last month. You may want to alert the Aurors to that. He'll need a Medi-witch or wizard to tend to it before it swells."

"Did any of the Weasley's have a port key tuned to any of the properties Sirius left you?"

"Mrs. Weasley had one to Grimmauld Place, Fred's went to Godric's Hollow, and Charlie had one that goes to Cliffhigh Hold in Dover."

"Very good. I'll have Alastor and Kingsley start the search. Try and get some rest you two. I'll contact you as soon as I hear anything." 

"Alright, Headmaster. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry, Severus."

"Goodnight, Headmaster. I do require a meeting with you tomorrow. It's rather urgent, so would you please clear some space in your schedule after my second class."

"Certainly, Severus. May I have a hint as to what it's about?"

"I've found a sizable crack in the foundation." Severus watched as a slightly alarmed look crossed Albus' face for a mere moment before his face left the fire with a pop.

Severus turned back to Harry, who was fidgeting beside him with worry, and once again dragged the younger man into his bedroom. Once they were situated in the bed again Severus looked at the distressed young wizard and did what he would do for his homesick first years. He gathered the almost hysterical boy into his arms and babble soothing nonsense into his ear. Harry started at the unexpected contact, but settled down and accepted what ever comfort Severus was willing to offer. 

Normally Severus felt awkward holding his students as they wept or even offering words of comfort and those instances occurred in his office. Here in his bedroom, holding the son of his worst enemy, it wasn't as awkward, in fact it was quite pleasant. Severus spared a moment to think he was going insane before following the now sleeping wizard in his arms into oblivion.

Severus' alarm went off several moments after his internal one woke him up. He shifted to free his arms and was surprised when Harry moved to accommodate his movements and helping free his arms. Severus sat up and looked closely at the young man beside him. Sleep did the boy some good, though his brow was furrowed in worry.

"Thanks, Professor, for last night. I'm glad I wasn't stuck in Gryffindor last night. Ron would have been freaking all night if he knew what my vision was about."

"You're welcome, Potter, but if you ever tell a living soul, I'll hex into oblivion." Severus promised and watched as those emerald eyes lit with laughter.

"No one would believe me."

"My Slytherins would." 

"No they wouldn't. They wouldn't believe that you held me. Given our track record, if you were one of your students, would you believe it?"

"You've got a point, Mr. Potter." Severus didn't try to hide the smirk of amusement this conversation instilled. "I have a lot of work to do this morning so we'll have breakfast here and start immediately after. How are you at cleansing charms?"

"Mediocre. Sometimes they work perfectly and at other times they don't."

"Hold still then and I'll do it." Severus quickly cast the charms over both of them and then summoned a house-elf.

Both men changed again back to back and Severus noticed, again, with distaste the ragged, oversized clothes Harry put on.

"Are those clothes some ludicrous Muggle fashion statement?"

"No, they're my cousin's old clothes. My relations make me wear them." Harry stated with a dead tone and an absolutely blank face.

"They never bothered buying you clothes?"

"No clothes. No toys. Everything I received was worn and broken." 

"Why didn't you buy yourself new clothes when you received your vault key?"

"They'd demand to know where I got the money for them. Once they found out that I have a vault of gold they'd try to seize all of it for themselves."

"That's understandable. You do understand that because the castle has nominated you as the next headmaster that you won't have to go back."

"It didn't cross my mind since they won't allow me to come back. They told me not to bother since I'm of age. I was more worried about finding a place to live after school was over."

"That won't be a problem now. You can't leave the castle for long periods of time. Once this bond loosens enough we'll go and find you some decent clothes."

"You'd blow your cover if you're seen shopping with me. Riddle would expect you to incapacitate anyone else with us and take me directly to him."

"I've got the feeling that the current potion he wants me to brew is intended for me." Severus stated baldly as they sat at the table and mindlessly began to eat. "He loves using a person's skills against them."

"Do you know how you can avoid the effects? I don't know if Noir can help you. He might be able to neutralize the poison but not the truth serum."

"I haven't found a way around the truth serum. The poison is easy enough to deal with. A pain potion mixed with Draught of the Living Death feigns a painful death quite easily." Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and Severus prepared to listen to some idiotic Gryffindor plan.

"Do the build up of something in your body help to counteract the effects of a potion? Sometimes in Muggle medicine the antibiotics and pain meds have to build up in the patient's system before having a positive effect."

To say Severus was surprised would have been an understatement. He was stunned. Given the boy's track record in his class he wouldn't have expected the boy to come up with a solution to the Order's biggest fear. He knew his mask was completely gone in this instance as his mind whirled to categorize the ingredients of the Veritaserum's counter agent looking for the most active one that wouldn't harm the body. He knew Albus was practically immune to the truth serum and he never was able to figure out why.

"That may work if I could figure out what the Headmaster eats that makes him invulnerable to the serum. I've never really paid attention to what the old man consumes other than those blasted lemon sherbets and drops." He watched as Harry turned his attention inward. He wondered if the boy knew what the old meddler ate.

"I can't remember what he likes to eat other than the sugar loaded stuff, but I know the house-elves would. Dobby!"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir. What can Dobby do for you?" The energetic house-elf asked the instant he popped into the room.

"Could you tell what Professor Dumbledore's favourite foods are?"

"Oh yes, Dobby can. Professor Dumbledore likes mashed potatoes, roast beef, all sorts of breads, and all sorts of pasta, and pork chops."

"Damn, that doesn't help at all. Is there any sort of seasoning the Headmaster prefers?" Harry asked a small frown upon his face that made the house-elf redouble its efforts.

"The Headmaster loves garlic, especially when he has to go to the ministry. He says it's to aggravate the Minister." Severus' eyes widened and he knew there was a triumphant gleam in them.

"Lucius has managed to worm his way into several of those meetings Fudge has had with the Headmaster, Harry." A wicked smirk crossed his features as both the house-elf and Harry looked at him with wide-eyed and shocked expressions, though not for the reason Severus thought they were for. "I know he's slipped Veritaserum into the Headmaster's tea on a few occasions."

"So the garlic and his constant sugar high may be the contributing factors?"

"It could be." Severus asked then turned to the house-elf. "How often during the course of the week would he eat garlic laden food when he isn't visiting the Ministry?"

"At all meals, sir. Dobby and the others make almost everything with garlic for the Headmaster, sir; we place them right in front of him."

"That's got to be it. We'll have to get Shacklebot and Tonks here. They both inhale garlic laden foods at the meetings. They'll be our guinea pigs for this."

"Thanks for your help, Dobby." Harry told the little elf, who squealed in delight and left in a crack of displaced air. "Do you think it's just the garlic or a combination of sugar and garlic?"

"I don't know it could be either way. It wouldn't be hard to fill them with sugar if it turns out to be both." Severus let his mind wander through the possibilities for several moments before realizing that time was passing quickly as he sat there idle. "We've got work to do so get a move on, Harry." Again Severus noted the boy's startled look and wondered what he could have possible said that time to cause such a reaction. Then it hit him as he crossed the threshold of his private lab. He called the boy by his first name. Why did he do that? He didn't get a chance to ponder it further before Harry spoke up.

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Since you claimed to brew your own Dreamless Sleep, you can refill the infirmary's supply."

"How many batches do I need to make?"

"Three. I'll be finishing off Lupin's Wolfsbane and starting the potion for the Dark Lord."

They spent the rest of the morning working in silence and Severus kept a weathered eye on Harry's progress with the sleeping draught as he added the necessary ingredients to the Wolfsbane potion to tag their spy or the real Lupin. Severus was surprised to see the efficiency of movement the boy had while he brewed the potion assigned to him. Through the five years he spent as Severus' potions student he never saw the boy work like this. Severus spared a moment to regret that he may have ruined any number of apprenticeship worthy students with his methods. Perhaps in the future, if they had one, Harry and he could work together in the lab. Harry definitely is showing signs of talent now that he's out of the classroom environment.

Before either man knew it was time for Severus' first class of the day. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw third years were that class and they quickly cleaned up their work spaces before heading for the main room. Harry quickly changed into his animagus form and allowed Severus to drape him around his neck. Severus left is quarters with his usual brisk stride that allowed his robes to billow as he stalked down the hallways. 

Severus stormed into the class room and glared at the assembled students, who started to make a ruckus at the sight of Potter's Animagus form draped across his shoulders and around his neck. Severus' icy gaze settled them down quickly enough once it swept through the class.

_My, my, even in another form you're a constant disruption. What am I going to do with you? Severus thought at the serpentine form of Noir. _

_It's hardly my fault is it? They're not used to you having any form of ornamentation, living or otherwise. As to what you're going to do with me? I haven't a clue other than tutoring me so I don't fall behind in my classes while I'm stuck with you._

_Brat. Try not to do anything damaging today._

_No guarantees, Professor. If my instincts say you're in danger my form's going to take action, whether we like it or not. I believe my form has an anti-venom for every venom, except the bonding one._

_Try to warm me first if you can. There are always alternative measures to take._

_I can only promise to do my best._

_It'll have to do. Now get out of my head so I can teach. _

Severus suppressed a shiver at the mental laughter that rang in his head and then turned his complete attention to his class. Four exploded cauldrons and three severe burns later, the class was over and Severus' temper was raging and both houses were down seventy points due to their inattentiveness. Severus was surprised the injuries weren't life threatening. The foolish brats paid more attention to Noir than their work. In return for their lack of concentration he was going to occupy their weekend with a difficult task.

"Since you dunderheads can't concentrate on your work due to your unseemly curiosity, you will write a three foot essay on the Egyptian Temple Guardian Snake, its venoms and their uses. I expect it to be on my desk for Tuesday's class. Now get out of my sight."

_Oh that was cruel. There aren't any books in the school library on the Guardian Snake. You'll have three foot parchments on how they couldn't find anything._

_How did you get your information on your form if there wasn't any in the library?_

_I got Mundungus to find me some books in Knockturn Alley. He was only able to unearth three books on Magical Snakes and they had practically no information on my form. There was tons of information on Nagini's species though._

_So how do you know you have anti-venoms?_

_I practiced on rats, mice and birds when ever I could escape my relations and body guards during the day or when ever Hedwig had time to catch them for me in the evenings._

_I see. I've the N.E.W.T. level seventh years next so pay attention. I believe the parents of some of them will request they get their hands on you by whatever means necessary._

_I thought that might be the case. He was livid when I bonded with you. Riddle is a lot like my cousin when he doesn't get what he wants. I can picture the tantrum now._

_Try not to maim anyone. I don't want a trail of bodies behind me._

_Is it wrong to protect you for a change?_

Severus didn't have an answer for that, but a small touch of warmth formed deep inside him when he realized, mainly through Noir's empathy, that Harry did notice those times Severus saved or tried to save his life. From the emotion overtones he seemed to be receiving from the boy, his efforts were appreciated. Now that was different for Severus and something he longed for from someone other than Albus. Severus packed away that ball of warmth to bask in later and turned his attention to the seventh years entering the room. The N.E.W.T. class consisted of twelve students, six of which were from Slytherin. The rest were made of four Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs and one Gryffindor. The Slytherins were, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Blustrode, Theodore Nott and Stefan Zorkev, a transfer student from Durmstrang. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were barely memorable with the exception of Terry Boot and, of course, the lone lion was Hermione Granger, who was making top marks in the class, much to Draco's disgust.

The class went smoothly, as all his N.E.W.T. classes did, and quietly. There were a couple of curious looks at Noir from most of the students, but the glances from the Slytherins were another matter entirely. Parkinson looked disgusted, Zabini and Zorkev were indifferent, Blustrode looked longingly at the Noir, and Malfoy and Nott looked on with gleeful and calculating expressions. Severus kept a weathered eye on those students in his house as he stalked between the workstations critiquing their work as he went. There were no mishaps and soon enough the class was almost over. Severus felt Noir testing the air around each of the students and gave each a probing glance as Severus made his way past their desks. Noir became slightly agitated when ever Severus neared Malfoy or Nott's table, so Severus made yet another point to keep a close eye on those two.

"Your assignment, due Monday, is to research the potions that build upon today's. I want three feet and you must detail the additions or substitutions and what effects they have on the results. Hand in your assignments and leave."

One by one the students left a sample of their potion and the essay due today on his desk. Each student took the opportunity to take a closer look at Noir before leaving the room. Blustrode gave a longing look at the sleek black cobra before leaving. Nott didn't take a glance upwards as he left. He must have noticed Noir's Nasty looks at him and Malfoy and decided to act another time.

Draco Malfoy sauntered up to his desk with his sample and scroll held loosely in his fingers. He set them down quickly and moved closer to Severus. Severus watched the boy's movements closely without appearing to do so. As Malfoy moved his hands Severus caught a glimpse of something wet on the young wizard's hands and began to move away as fast as he could. Draco moved faster still. The boy must have taken a speed increasing potion before class ended. Severus could move quickly enough to avoid the boy's touch. He could smell the fumes from the poison coating the boy's hands and knew he didn't have the antidote for it on hand. He completely forgot about Noir and his abilities and before he could dodge around his desk, the younger Malfoy lunged towards him and the cobra struck. Malfoy immediately collapsed and his falling body dragged the snake with him. Severus hoped Noir didn't hit the boy with anything lethal. Despite the boy's attempt to kill him, most likely on his father's orders, he was still fond of him. The boy was the closest thing he would have to a child of his own.

Severus conjured a stretcher, while Noir resituated himself on his perch, and levitated the unconscious boy onto it. He quickly checked his pockets to make sure his bottle of Veritaserum was there and made his way through the Halls to the Hospital Wing. Noir didn't say a word, but anger radiated through their bond.

_I hope you didn't hit him with anything fatal._

_I don't think I did. I felt your feelings towards him, but I won't know until Madam Pomfrey looks him over. If it's a poison I'll reverse it immediately._

_Alright. I've forgotten how fast a snake can move. I barely saw your strike._

_I wasn't conscious of the strike. It was all Noir's instincts coming to the forefront. Malfoy tasted odd just before I struck. Do you know why?_

_I suspect he took some speed enhancing potion, but I'm not sure which one._

_Ah, that may explain the odd taste._

_I've got the distinct feeling that my spying days are over._

_They may have been over the minute the castle made it past your barriers._

_That could be, but with the others longing to get their hands on you just to please the Dark Lord, means my time is short. I feel safe to blame this mess on the castle._

Noir's only response was the bubbly feeling of laughter in his mind accompanied by the snake's hissing equivalent. They made it to the infirmary without encountering any of the students. He called for Poppy the moment he entered the wing and settled Draco on the nearest bed. As he informed the Medi-witch of the situation Albus entered the wing. No one noticed the huge snake that entered the infirmary just behind the Headmaster.

"Severus, what happened?" Albus asked with a worried frown upon his face.

"Mr. Malfoy tried to poison me in order to steal my familiar. If it wasn't for Noir's speed I wouldn't have made it."

"Poppy, will Mr. Malfoy be alright?"

"He's going to survive. The snake injected him with a sleep inducing venom, which will wear off in a couple of hours, and another venom that blocks his magic. Until the anti-venom for the second is administered he's going to be a squib."

"Can you reverse the condition, Noir?" Albus asked the snake in a grim tone.

_Tell him I can, but until Malfoy proves he isn't a threat or when Riddle is gone, I won't do so._

_Fair enough._ "He says he can, but won't until Mr. Malfoy or the Dark Lord are no longer a threat. I happen to agree. I would rather see him out of this war, Albus. Give him to Argus as an assistant. He needs a dose of humility to temper his arrogance."

As they continued talking Minerva and Filius entered the ward. They quickly looked at Severus and the still sleeping Malfoy before turning their attention to Albus. He quickly caught them up on events.

"Filius, please gather another teacher and guard Mr. Malfoy. Do not allow him to leave or anyone to visit him."

"Certainly, Albus." The tiny wizard quickly left.

"Anyone, but Lupin," Severus said quickly. "He needs to take his Wolfsbane." The dwarfish teacher stopped and nodded his agreement before continuing out of the ward.

Once Filius left, Albus motioned Minerva and Severus into a corner of the room. He quickly placed privacy charms around them before turning to Severus.

"Severus, you mentioned an information leak in the Order." Severus felt Noir's interest and he stroked the snake's head before answering Albus.

"I had a conversation with Potter last night and it leads me to believe that Lupin is a polyjuiced imposter."

"Are you sure, Severus?" Minerva asked looking quickly between Noir and Severus. 

"I'm positive that the Lupin teaching is not our were-wolf. What Potter revealed to me last night doesn't fit with my last conversation with Lupin at Head Quarters." Severus replied while doing his best to calm Noir's distress.

"What should we do, Albus?" Minerva asked, concern coming off her in waves.

"I've doctored the Wolfsbane to turn the drinker green. If our Lupin isn't green then we have proof. If he is then we need to check for the Imperious curse."

"Minerva, would you go down to Severus' lab and get our suspects dose of Wolfsbane?"

"Right away, Albus." Minerva turned to do Albus' bidding, but paused to comfort Noir before she left.

"Severus, Minerva and I decided that it would be in Harry's best interest to apprentice him. This way the bond won't interfere with his schooling."

"That may be for the best." Inside him something cheered for the knowledge that the boy was no longer a student. He did his best to throttle it into submission. "Shall we get into position for the unveiling?"

"Yes, we should. Do you have Veritaserum available?"

"Yes, Albus. I'll slip into his goblet if you'll create a diversion."

Albus removed the charms and wards before turning to leave the wing. Before either man moved a step towards the door, a huge and very familiar snake blocked their path. Severus tensed in apprehension and Noir moved down his body to the floor. He kept his tail firmly wrapped around his ankle so the bond wouldn't yank them about. Noir began to talk with the snake and Severus jumped as Noir telepathically relayed their conversation.

**Nagini, what brings you to my nest?**

**My master has betrayed me and I search for a new one.**

**Who do you search for?**

**Harry Potter. He is the only other wizard who can speak to me.** Nagini tested the air around her and rose up in surprise. ** You are Harry Potter!**

**Yes, Nagini.**

"Albus, Nagini knows Noir's identity."

"What does she want, Severus?"

"She wishes to become Harry's familiar."

"She may stay as long as she promises not to harm the students and staff."

Nagini nodded her agreement and returned her attention to Noir.

**There are two things to tell you. One He has managed to put a spy amongst you.**

**We are aware of the intruder.**

**Excellent, Noir. The second is the next time he summons his faithful, Severus will be executed by means of the potion he was to brew.**

_It seems I was right, Noir._

_Yes you were, Severus. Are you going to be safe with all the Death Eaters' offspring here?_

_I'll be fine. I'll strengthen the wards on our quarters as soon as we return._

_Our?_

_Might as well be. I don't know how long this bond will last and honestly you require a lot of counseling to get you through your trauma._

_If you insist._ Severus could feel his reluctance to discuss his relatives and their treatment.

_Besides, it's nice to have someone else to share my quarters with. I wasn't expecting to like it or getting used to it so quickly._ Noir's response was a burst of happiness.

"Albus, the Dark Lord knows I'm a spy. He was planning on killing me the next time he summoned me."

"We'll take the appropriate measures for your safety. Let's head down to the Great Hall and catch Voldemort's spy. Shall we?"

"After you, Albus."

Noir worked his way back around Severus' neck as the followed Albus through the halls. Nagini melded into the shadows as she followed in their wake. Severus noticed with relief that the arrived at the Great Hall before the impostor. Severus had time to add the Veritaserum to the goblet while Fawkes appeared to distract the students and less trustworthy staff. Albus walked over to several teachers and whispered instructions to them.

They didn't have long to wait for their suspect to arrive and he wasn't green. Everyone settled into their seats, acting as if nothing was wrong. The meal began with a gesture from Albus and everyone dug in. Severus watched out of the corner of his eye as "Lupin" drank from the doctored goblet. Noir and Nagini watched closely as well and Severus had a hard time blocking the feelings Noir was inadvertently sending through their bond. After a few moments the imposter's eyes went glassy and his mouth slightly slack. Albus noticed also and moved next to their victim.

"Who are you?" Albus asked fury very visible in his normally twinkling eyes.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

  



	6. Chapter 6

**Hex-Crossed Lovers  
Chapter 7  
by Magdelena**

A/N: As in previous chapters, Parseltongue is denoted in bold, and telepathy in italics.

~*~

Harry could feel himself filling with rage as he heard the identity of the imposter. The only thing that prevented him from attacking the bitch was Severus' voice in his head, calming him. To think that he had been agonizing for months, thinking Remus had blamed him for Sirius' death, when it had been Sirius' murderer who had been filling his head with lies! His anger quickly morphed into fear when it occurred to him to wonder where Remus had been for all those months. Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the hissed warning from Nagini that Bella was trying to draw her wand. 

Before Harry could further react, Bellatrix slumped down in her chair holding her stomach. The corners of Severus' lips threatened to twist upward in a smile. When Harry questioned Severus telepathically he got a rather cryptic reply. _"It seems the extra little potion I slipped in with the veritaserum has been quite effective." _

Severus confirmed his part in the onset of the "illness" that had felled the imposter to Albus with a sharp nod. Albus' eyes twinkled at Severus in acknowledgment for only a moment before he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Casting wandless stunning and silencing charms on Bellatrix, he spoke loudly enough for the staff to hear. "It seems as if Professor Lupin has come down with something. Severus, if you would be so good as to help me get him to the infirmary." As Severus moved to assist him, and Madam Pomfrey bustled ahead to ready the infirmary for their patient, Albus softly requested of Minerva and Filius that they and the other trusted teachers continue to carefully observe the students during the remainder of the meal for any sign that they knew of the ruse before joining him in the infirmary.

Harry, who had been watching the scene from Severus' shoulder snapped out of his reverie and asked Nagini to especially keep an eye on the Slytherin students, Theodore Nott in particular, to see if any of them seemed anxious over Lupin's "illness". Harry advised Nagini of the secret paths he had found to travel through the castle thus far. Nagini hissed her approval, and agreed to meet them later in Severus' quarters with any information she obtained.

Several surreptitious distracting charms were cast, and with Fawkes continuing to divert the students as well, the hasty exit of the Potions Master and Headmaster levitating out the DADA professor was barely noticed. As soon as they were safely inside the infirmary, Severus moved out of Bellatrix's line of sight, and Harry transformed back from his animagus form. Madam Pomfrey was bustling around retrieving the potion she would need to counteract the mild poison Severus had given Bellatrix to cause the stomach cramps. 

Albus walked over next to Severus and Harry. "Good work, Severus. I'm glad you thought to prepare something that would give us a reason to get the imposter out of the Great Hall." Albus smirked rather uncharacteristically at Severus. "However, it might have actually been Remus. What if you had poisoned one of our own?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders noncommittally and returned Albus' smirk. "I would have apologized…much later."

Harry snorted at the implication. "And you wonder why the castle would want me and not you to be Headmaster?" Ignoring Severus' narrowed gaze, Harry turned to Albus all traces of mirth quickly dissolving from his face. "So what now, sir?"

"I am going to contact Kingsley and Tonks so that they can be present when we question Bellatrix. I want the Ministry can have an official record of what is said here. In the mean time why don't you both retreat to Severus' quarters for a spot of lunch." Albus raised his hand to silence their protests before they could even open their mouths. "You both need to keep up your strength. I will, of course, retrieve you both before we begin questioning her. You can floo directly to my office from Severus' quarters."

Severus and Harry both nodded their agreement, reluctantly. "You do realize, sir that I'm only agreeing because the castle will tell us when you begin to question her anyway." 

Severus squeezed Harry's hand to reassure the young man. He knew that finding out that Bellatrix had been impersonating Remus would be a mixed blessing for Harry. Harry would feel relieved that Remus had not blamed him for Sirius' death, but Bella's presence had quickly brought back Harry's mixed feelings of rage and guilt surrounding his godfather's murder. Harry offered Severus a smile of thanks for the affectionate gesture.

The gesture was not lost on Albus, who smiled knowingly at his two boys, causing them both to roll their eyes and immediately drop their hold on each other. Severus hastened to change the subject. "And what of Potter's vision last night. The Weasleys?"

"All are quite safe and sound. Apparently Molly, Arthur, Fred, Bill and Charlie were all home at the time. They were able to portkey out in time. The only one who worried us for a while was Charlie. He suffered through a bout of cruciatus and his magical strengths were depleted, but he should be fine after a bit of rest. Once he reached his destination he had to wait for Alastor to retrieve him as he didn't have the strength to apparate. I'm afraid though, that the Burrow has been destroyed."

Harry let out a shaky breath. "Wow. That's a lot to take in. At least everyone made it out." He looked up quickly to meet the Headmaster's eyes. "They've all settled into Grimmauld Place, I hope?"

"Yes, at least temporarily." Albus replied as he guided Harry and Severus towards the infirmary door.

"Not if I can help it." Harry muttered loud enough for just Severus to hear as they reached the infirmary exit before changing back into Noir for the trip to the dungeons. He quickly wrapped himself around Severus' neck and the two left for their rooms.

Severus mentally snorted and spoke telepathically to Harry._ "What great Gryffindor plan are you cooking up now?"_

_"None actually. It's already done. I've been trying to convince them to move into Grimmauld Place for the last year. If I ever need a home outside of Hogwarts, which considering the castle's plans for us I doubt, I'll rebuild at Godric's Hollow. I have no intentions of ever living at Grimmauld Place again, there are just too many painful associations with that place in my mind. I signed over the property to Arthur and Molly last Christmas."_

Severus looked at Noir through narrowed eyes. Harry continued._ "What? They're the only family I've ever known. And with the way they've stuck by me through the years, it was the least I could do. If they'd let me I'd give them the contents of one of my Gringott's vaults."_ Harry paused and sighed. _"I meant it when I said that I never wanted any of the fame or money. All I've ever wanted was a family and someone to love me."_

Severus couldn't help but understand the not-so-subtle double meaning in Harry's words. He made a decision then and there that as soon as they reached his quarters the two of them were going to have an honest discussion about where their relationship was heading. 

Once they had reached the confines of Severus' rooms, Harry quickly changed back into his human form. Severus called down to the kitchens for sandwiches and tea for both of them. He had barely finished speaking into the fire before an overflowing tray appeared on the table before him. The two settled down in comfortable silence to their meal. 

While Severus was busily brooding over several ways to broach the subject in question, Harry began to speak. "Look, I just want to make one thing perfectly clear. I know you are intent on helping me out with the abuse I've suffered from my family, and I have no objections to that. I…I know it's something I've put off for far too long." 

Harry's emerald eyes were filled with tears when he met Severus' gaze. He swiped the tears away fiercely. "But I don't want you to get any stupid ideas about me thinking of you as some sort of counselor or father-figure and being attracted to you because of it. Maybe that would have been the case if I hadn't had…feelings for you before we started talking about it all. But as it is the only reason I feel comfortable talking to you is because…on some level…you've managed to become important to me in a way that no one else ever has."

Severus pondered Harry's words for a moment trying to formulate his answer, but before he could react, Harry had again started speaking. "I know you have problems with me being your student, and I can accept that nothing can happen between us until you are comfortable. I know that we'd always have to be wary of how others perceive us." Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "Hell, I'd have to do that with whoever I was with. My public image will always be a basis for concern and critique by the Wizarding world. I just wanted to make sure you knew that there was no one else that I've ever even considered exploring the possibility of a relationship with." 

Just as Severus thought Harry had finally finished his rant, Harry blurted out one final statement. "But at the very least, could you please call me Harry."

Severus chuckled, and leaned back in his chair, dropping his napkin to his plate. "Are you quite through…Harry?"

"Yes, I believe I am."

Severus nodded and a genuine smile spread slowly across his face. "Good, because I feel the need to clarify a few things as well. First, since before lunch when Albus decided that you should apprentice me…you haven't been my student." Harry's sharp intake of breath made it quite clear to Severus that the subtle differences inherent in being Severus' apprentice versus his student had not occurred to Harry. "Although I still would prefer that we keep whatever occurs between us under wraps for a while, the necessity of our…closeness…due to the apprenticeship will allow us a better chance to interact without causing much base for gossip. Second, as we will now be Master and Apprentice, it would be entirely appropriate for us to call each other by our given names."

"Does that mean that you…"

Severus ignored Harry's interruption and continued to speak. "Third, I think I might suggest to the Headmaster that as we will no longer have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that he consider allowing you to teach the course under my tutelage. We may have to reschedule a few classes, but I doubt that will be a problem for Albus. I could supervise your apprenticeship in that subject, which despite your recent display of a modicum of talent for Potions, I would assume might interest you more. That would also provide a way to appease the castle's plan to have you continue on after graduation." 

"They may find Remus." Harry added softly.

"I have no doubt they will." Severus replied reassuringly. "They will have had to keep him alive to get the hair for the polyjuice. However, I doubt that after his ordeal he will want to immediately return to teaching." Severus stood from his chair and moved to Harry's side, hoisting the younger man from his seat by the lapels of his robe. "So that's my plan if you're serious about what you said earlier…Harry."

"I'm very serious…Severus."

"Then I believe every agreement is usually sealed with some sort of acknowledgement." Severus slid his hands up Harry's chest and cupping Harry's face in his hands, he closed the remaining distance between them and sealed their lips together. As their lips met, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and pulled his former professor's body flush against his own. As the slow, languid kiss continued and deepened, it was as if their minds, hearts, bodies, and magics fused. Time seemed to stand still as they sated themselves on the taste of one another. Slowly, they broke the depth of the kiss and as they came back to the present moment both heard a far away voice cheering.

After looking at each other quizzically for only a moment, they leaned their foreheads together and laughed heartily as they both realized that the sounds of the excitement from the castle, who was cheering them on; a castle, who until now had been unusually quiet, allowing the young men some privacy for their discussion.

Harry turned his attention away from the castle and back to Severus. As he was drawn back into the memory of the kiss they had just shared, he couldn't help the word that escaped his lips. "Wow."

Severus snorted and pulled back slightly to smirk at the young man he held in his arms. "So eloquent, Harry."

Mmmm, I'm very glad we clarified our perspectives on this matter."

"As am I."

"Of course, it's lovely that we have the castle's approval as well."

"I'm thrilled."

Harry and Severus both chuckled as they leaned in for another kiss. Before their lips could meet, however, there was a knock on Severus' door. Severus looked at Harry expectantly, and Harry nodded, preparing to transform again into Noir to hide his presence should their guest be anyone other than the few staff members who knew of their bond. 

Before he could transform though, the castle spoke to both of them. "I doubt that will prove to be of much need. Your guests have been sent by Minerva at the current Headmaster's insistence. However, they are quite confused as to your presence here, young Gryffindor. They have been trying to find your location since yesterday, but have been unable to locate the parchment which would show your whereabouts."

Severus rolled his eyes in frustration. "Remind me to kill Albus when all of this is over with."

"Don't you dare! The quicker you kill him off…the quicker we have to take over. I don't know about you, but I'm going to be a little busy finding a way to kill Tom to bother with Albus right now. And I'm no more ready for this confrontation than you. Why do you think I hid the Marauder's Map from them? Do you think I like them following me around obsessing over how I am all the time?"

Severus nodded in reluctant agreement. Motioning for Harry to move so he would be concealed by the door when it opened in case anyone else was lurking in the hall, Severus schooled his face into his usual sneer and yanked open the door. "WHAT!" He bellowed.

Hermione gulped and jutted her chin out steeling herself to answer her professor. "Professor McGonagall sent us, sir. She said that Professor Dumbledore wanted you to fill us in on the details about what happened to Harry. We went to look for him in the infirmary first thinking he might still be quarantined."

"Please, sir." Ron stepped forward obviously emboldened by his fear over his friend's whereabouts. "May we come in? I'd never forgive myself if something happened to Harry because of a misfired spell from my wand."

Severus stepped back from the door with an aggrieved sigh, and ushered the two teens into his rooms. Hermione and Ron's surprise at being so readily admitted into the formidable Potions Master's domain was even more pronounced when they heard him close the door behind them, and their observations of his chambers was interrupted by the sound of Harry's voice. "Looking for me, were you?"

"Harry?" Ron gasped, immediately taking in his best friend's proximity to the Potions Master as well as the way the Professor's scowl had disappeared as soon as the door to his rooms had been closed.

"Yeah, it's me." Harry shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "You both had better sit down. This is going to take a while." 

If Hermione and Ron had been shocked by Harry's presence in Professor Snape's chambers, they were mortified by the familiar way he directed them both to chairs, and then moved with the professor to sit on the couch facing them. By the time they were all seated, Hermione's impulsiveness could no longer be contained. "Harry, what's really going on here? I mean, the last time I checked you and the professor weren't exactly close, and now you're acting like you are old friends. Does this have anything to do with the hex you two were caught by? So many strange things are going on. There was a disturbance earlier today with Professor Lupin…"

Harry interrupted his friend. "Hermione, if you give me a chance, I'll explain it all to you."

"Before you do that, Mister Potter, I would like a minute of your time." Severus stood and gestured for Harry to follow him into the bedroom. Once they were concealed inside, Severus turned on his heel to face Harry. "All? Are you sure you're ready for that?" Severus asked cryptically.

"The Headmaster wouldn't have sent them without giving us instructions if he didn't expect me to update them fully on what's going on. Besides if any of this is going to work, I'm going to need their help to pull it off. I'm tired of all the lying, Severus."

"I was not trying to imply that you should keep anything from them. I have always thought that Albus kept far too much from your ears. I will support you in whatever you decide to explain to your friends, but I want to know from you before we go back in there if you intend to tell them about…" Severus' eyes diverted from Harry's face to the floor.

Almost instantaneously he felt a calloused hand cupping his chin, and instinctively he raised his eyes to meet Harry's concerned gaze. "About our rather strange relationship…attraction…who knows what?"

"Precisely."

Harry caressed Severus' cheek lovingly for a moment before he answered. "Not yet. I plan to make sure they realize that I trust you, that I think we are becoming friends, and that I'm unsure where we are going from here, beyond that I can't tell them what I don't know."

Severus' hand covered Harry's as he replied. "Agreed."

Harry drew his lower lip between his teeth, and then slowly an evil grin spread across his face. "Besides, I doubt Ron would believe me if I told him that I had just shared the best kiss of my life with the Potions Master."

"Brat." Severus rolled his eyes, and playfully swatted Harry's hand away from his face. His face grew somber as he asked his next question. "And about your relatives…"

Harry's smile disappeared. "I'll tell them…but later. Too much has happened, I just can't do it all at once."

"Fine. Let's go."

Harry and Severus returned to the room to find Hermione and Ron conversing softly. Harry chuckled at the sight of the overprotective pair likely conspiring on some crazy plan of how to help him. "You don't have to worry. He doesn't have me under any sort of spell you know. Well, I am under a spell of sorts, a hex actually, but it wasn't the Professor's fault that it happened."

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry." Ron groaned.

"No, Ron, actually it wasn't your fault, or Malfoy's either. A third party homogenized the spells to create an emoticon bond between the Professor and me. To sum it up, basically we are forced to be civil to one another or the bond draws us physically closer. However, even when we're acting considerately towards one another it still won't let us any further than twenty feet apart."

"Is it permanent?" Hermione inquired with wide eyes.

"Yes and No." Severus interjected leveling a narrowed glare at Harry.

"The hex itself will last for thirty days, but there were…complications." Harry blew out a breath. "It was the castle that formed the bond between us. Apparently Professor Snape and I have been chosen by our somewhat sentient castle to be the next Headmaster and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts."

_"I resent the implication that I am only 'somewhat' sentient."_ The castle huffed.

Severus and Harry both snorted almost simultaneously, causing Hermione and Ron to regard them both nervously. Harry chuckled. "Sorry. We can actually hear the castle talking in our heads. It wasn't very pleased that I referred to it as 'somewhat' sentient. Apparently, it feels that I was being rude."

"Harry this is a lot to take in." Ron stated.

Harry cringed. "Actually, that's only the beginning of the story. There have been several things that I've been keeping from you in my attempt to keep you both as far away from trouble as possible. Someone made me realize that I've been stupidly shortsighted in doing so, and I apologize. I never meant to lie to you, but…anyway…let me just try to get through all of this. Since then, the Professor was called to a meeting with Riddle and I went along with him…in my animagus form."

Hermione's eyes grew wide in realization. "You're the snake the Professor had with him today?"

"Yes. Over the summer I studied how to do the transformation, and 'Noir', the snake you saw today was the result. Anyway, Riddle tried to take me from the Professor. He decided he liked the idea of having me as a pet I suppose, so my animal instincts kicked in and I bonded myself to the Professor in my animagus form."

Hermione nodded. "I understand the intent. You would be able to ground out any magical attacks against him, right?"

"That was the idea. Riddle was torturing him at the time, and…"

Hermione waved a hand dismissively. "An understandable reaction, but how has it affected the emoticon bond?"

"What do you mean?" Severus inquired, sharing a worried glance with Harry before turning back to the brainy Gryffindor.

"I can't say with any certainty yet, of course, but bonds are tricky things, and combining several different bonds can have a cumulative effect. I'll have to do some research, but if I had to venture a guess, sir, I'd say that it won't be just a month you two will be together for."

"This is why I don't have friends. They always bring bad news." Severus deadpanned. 

"Or perhaps it's just that we both befriended brainy Gryffindors." Harry replied sarcastically. At Severus' raised eyebrow, Harry rolled his eyes and continued. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out from our conversation last night that my mother was the friend in question."

Severus was about to reply, but Ron's response cut him off. "Um, I hate to interrupt, but you said there were several things you needed to tell us, and I can already see that 'Mione is itching to get to the library to look up everything she can on this 'bond' of yours, which means that like it or not, I'll be doing the research with her."

Harry narrowed his gaze at his best friend. "Wait a minute. You mean you're not at all upset about the Headmaster thing or the bond?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "You seem all right with it. And as long as you're not having a fit about it, I figured it was more prudent to wait until I heard everything before making a judgment call."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Understandable. Regardless of what Hermione finds out, it still leaves us in a very precarious situation. So, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall decided that it would be better if I was made an apprentice to Professor Snape. We're going to talk with them again later, but Professor Snape suggested that we might co-teach Potions and DADA with the intentions of me taking over DADA after I'm finished my apprenticeship."

"So something bad must have happened to Professor Lupin if you know he's not returning…" Hermione prodded.

"Actually…that was some of the more disturbing news of the day…that wasn't Professor Lupin. It seems that Bellatrix Lestrange has been posing as Remus, probably since the beginning of our sixth year. We're not sure yet. Professor Dumbledore is going to call us when they're ready to question her."

Ron sat up straight in his chair, realization dawning on his face. "Wait a minute, if Professor Snape didn't know about…"

Severus smirked in reply. "Good assessment, Mister Weasley. The Dark Lord knows of my true allegiance and planned to kill me at our next gathering."

"Draco Malfoy tried to kill Professor Snape earlier today, right after your class left out in fact, Hermione." Harry added.

Severus continued. "If Har-…er…Potter, hadn't been in his animagus form at the time and struck out at Malfoy, I'd likely be dead right now. The positive thing is that the snake's venom temporarily robbed Malfoy of his magical abilities, so at least he is no longer a threat."

Harry quickly glanced at his friends to see if they had noticed Severus almost call him by his given name. Noticing no reaction, he decided to press on. "Hopefully, we'll be able to find out where Remus is. Bellatrix had me believing that he hated me for what happened to Sirius. I…"

Severus placed a hand supportively over Harry's and gave it a gentle squeeze, encouraging Harry to continue, and causing Hermione to raise an eyebrow at the exchange between the two. Harry, not noticing that Hermione had reacted to the exchange, pressed on with his story before she could comment. "Anyway, there's even more. Last night, I had another vision. The Burrow was attacked by Voldemort himself and a team of ten Death Eaters, and before you start to worry, everyone made it out okay. Charlie was slightly hurt, but they've all settled into Grimmauld Place. Unfortunately, the Burrow was destroyed. I'm so sorry, Ron." Harry looked to his friend worriedly.

Ron's eyes went wide with shock at the knowledge that his family home was gone. He buried his face in his hands, but after only a moment looked up. His eyes were ringed with red as he fought back the urge to cry. Hermione drew gentle circles on his back with her hands to calm him. Finally, Ron let out a shaky breath and replied. "Don't be Harry. Don't give that bastard any more power than he already has. You said it yourself…my family…our family is still okay." Harry smiled at Ron's inclusion of him into the family. "That's what counts. And because of you, we still have a home. You have nothing to be sorry about. The only one responsible for all of this misery is You-Know-Who."

"Thanks Ron."

They sat in silence for a minute each brooding over the news they had heard thus far. Suddenly they heard a squeal from Hermione, as Nagini slithered by her feet. "What the bloody hell is that?"

The three wizards were startled for a moment by the uncharacteristic curse being uttered from the usually reserved Gryffindor. Harry was the first to recover. He chuckled, immediately dissipating the tension that had grown in the room during their long conversation. "Language, 'Mione!" He scolded kiddingly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Shut up Harry Potter. And answer the damned question."

"Ah, yes. And for our last bit of news for today, I would like to introduce you to Nagini. She has been Riddle's familiar, and as she has become displeased with how readily he was willing to thrust her aside for another, she has now sworn her allegiance to me." Harry wryly noted.

Ron looked on in awe. "But, Harry. That solves so many problems. We may lose Professor Snape as a spy, but who more perfect to spy on You-Know-Who than his own snake!"

Severus raised an eyebrow in response. "Will wonders never cease. That's the second time today that I've heard you come up with a rather good assessment of the situation, Weasley."

Ron shrugged. "People assume that Harry's the hero, Hermione's the brain, and I'm the brawn. It used to bother me, but as long as these two know my worth, what do I care what others think? I like to consider my strengths as our secret weapon." Ron teased.

Severus shook his head in amazement. "Very astute observation, Mister Weasley."

**"Thisss is all quite interessssting, Massster, but I come with newssss for you."** Nagini interjected.

**"Forgive usss, Nagini. What have you found out?"**

**"Young Nott hasss left ssschool to be with my former Massster. The othersss I obssserved in SSSSlytherin Houssse ssseem quite relieved that he hasss gone. And with young Malfoy gone asss well I believe the other ssstudentssss might be amenable to the knowledge that your bonded wasss a ssspy."**

**"Thank you, friend. I sssshall tell the othersss. Pleasssee return to SSSlytherin Housse and continue your obssservationsss."**

Nagini bowed slightly to Harry and then quickly slithered from the room. Harry translated all that he and Nagini had spoken about to his three interested listeners. When he was finished, Severus nodded his head in agreement. "I feel quite odd saying that I agree with a snake's judgment, but I believe in this case, Nagini is right. If we could have most of my house behind us as well…"

"…Then it will be vindication for all the years you have spent forced to favor your house, Severus." The four startled as they turned there attention to the source of the sound, only to observe Albus' floating head in the fire. "And although I hate to break up this meeting, I believe we are ready to question Madam Lestrange."

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  


****

Hex-Crossed Lovers  
Chapter 8  
By Corgi

Severus waited patiently for Harry to shift into Noir and once the boy did he placed the large serpent around his neck and shoulders. He walked quickly through the hallways once Noir was settled securely. He was half way to the Hospital Wing when he noticed that Weasley and Granger were following him and they were joined by Longbottom.

"Don't you two have research to do?" Severus asked pointedly to Harry's friends while ignoring the recent arrival.

"Yes, we do, but since Harry's indisposed it would look funny if we aren't there to represent him." Hermione responded in a collected voice.

"If you weren't there it would be of more use." Severus pointed out and watched as the two Gryffindors tried to figure his reasoning.

_"Okay, I give. Why would it be better if they're not there?"_ Noir asked while shifting to look directly at his bond mate.

_"Think about it. If they're not present and Lestrange escapes, the Dark Lord will think you three had a falling out."_

_"Ah, so they'll not longer be targets to rattle me if he believes we're no longer friends."_

_"Exactly. I wonder how long it takes your friends to figure it out."_

"I don't think that it would matter either way, Professor." Ron answered after the light of understanding dawned.

"Why so, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked with an expectant look. _"Bonus points for Weasley. I would have thought the know-it-all would have answered first."_

_"Hermione's not a strategic thinker, her strengths lie in research and knowledge retention. As you've already noted it's really Ron's forte."_

"Professor, even if I wasn't friends with Harry, I'd still be a target. Vo..Voldemort will go after me to rock my dad. Hermione's a target because she's a muggle born and frankly she's out scoring every pureblood in the school. That's an embarrassment to his way of thinking." Ron replied after organizing his thoughts.

"Very astute observation, Mr. Weasley. I'd give points, but it may give Longbottom a heart attack." Severus replied with a smirk and watched in amusement as Longbottom struggled not to fall over in shock.

"Besides ruining your reputation, that is, Professor." Granger replied with a smile before turning to her housemate. "Why are you heading to the Hospital Wing, Neville?"

"The Headmaster invited me. He said that they caught one of the Death Eaters that tortured my parents. He said I had the right to be at the questioning. I'd rather hex him and be done with it." Longbottom replied, shoring up his failing valour when he realized that his least favourite professor was going to be there too.

"Then we'd best get a move on. They won't wait long to question the prisoner." Severus turned and resumed his journey to the Hospital Wing. Noir was sending waves of anger and hate through the bond and Severus was trying his best to soothe the snake. It wouldn't do to have him wound up and killing the bitch before they could find out where Lupin was.

Their arrival coincided with that of Tonks, Shacklebolt and several Aurors that Severus didn't know. He found himself a position in the shadows as close to the bed as he could get and proceeded to stroke Noir as he waited for the questioning to begin. Noir shifted restlessly and never took his eyes off of Lestrange as they waited. They didn't wait long for the moment they got settled Albus strode through the infirmary doors with the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement and the Minister of Magic.

"Ah, I see that everyone's here and waiting for everything to begin." Albus chattered cheerfully at the assembled crowd. "Shall we begin then?"

One of the Aurors moved to enervate her, but Severus intervened before the individual could move half a step. Fudge puffed up in preparation for one of his infamous fits when Severus stopped the Auror. Albus stepped in to intervene and prevented Severus and Noir from doing the fool bodily harm.

"What is the problem, Severus?" Albus asked while Tonks and Shacklebolt looked on intently.

"Did you search her for additional weapons?" Severus asked in his usual condescending whisper.

"We have her wand, Snape. Stop interfering or are you trying to delay us? Planning to help her escape?" Fudge insinuated and Severus barely caught Noir as he lunged at the annoying man in anger.

Everyone within range took several steps back, with the exception of Albus. Severus spent several moments calming the enraged snake before turning his attention to the rooms other occupants with a sneer. A small part of warmed as it processed Noir's protective instincts and the overflow of the snake's emotions flowed down the bond.

"Fool! Death Eaters commonly carry two or more wands. One is always used for the Dark Lord's business while the other is kept in reserve for Ministry scrutiny." Severus lectured, still stroking Noir's head as he did so. "Lestrange is also known for her love of knives. She tends to carry dozens of them concealed about her person. If you wish to be killed or maimed then wake her up with out checking."

Severus watched as Tonks and Shacklebolt quickly searched the witch's stolen clothing and found an assortment of wands, including Lupin's, and knives. They stepped away after doing so and handed everything, except Lupin's wand, which was given to Albus, to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Once their task was completed they nodded to their fellow to revive the captive.

"Severus, would you administer the Veritaserum, please?" Albus asked after making sure the restraints were intact.

Severus removed the vial from his robes and made his way to the now conscious and struggling witch. She tried to keep from swallowing after Severus added the drops to her mouth, but with Shacklebolt's help he forced her to take it. Once he was sure she was under the influence of the potion her signaled to Albus, who began the questioning immediately.

"What is your name?" Albus started with the most basic standard question.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," was the woman's detached and automatic response.

"Do you serve Voldemort?"

"Yes," Lestrange responded with a wide, manic smile.

"Did you torture Alice and Frank Longbottom?"

"Yes, the filthy muggle-lovers kept the location of my Lord from us. They deserved what they got."

"What was your purpose here?"

"To spy on the Order of the Phoenix and Severus Snape."

"Did you have any orders concerning Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I was to isolate him from everyone in the school. I've failed my Lord."

"In what way did you fail in your mission?"

"The mudblood and the muggle-loving offspring of Weasley wouldn't talk to me."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, would you explain?" Albus asked the two Gryffindors.

"We were friends with Harry first. When Professor Lupin started spouting his anti-Harry propaganda we ignored him and made sure to avoid him outside classes." Granger responded quickly. "Ginny and I thought we overheard the Professor telling Harry he was the reason Snuffles died and that everyone that died was his fault. I'm really not sure that's accurate, but felt the need to keep away from the werewolf."

"When was this conversation overheard?" Albus asked with concern.

"It was around Easter holidays, Professor." Ron answered with understanding dawning. Severus snorted quietly to himself. For such a brilliant tactician, Weasley was slow on the uptake on many matters.

Fudge started making a fuss about the delay and trying desperately to find out who died. Severus could see the suspicious look in the man's eyes, but left him for Dumbledore to deal with and turned his attention to his companion. Severus felt a flash of guilt when the student's code name for Sirius was mentioned through the bond with Noir. As quickly as that emotion arrived, it was gone and replacing it was a void. The Temple Snake drew all his emotions inward and locked them deep with in himself. Severus had a small shiver of foreboding and renewed his determination to make the boy open up about his home life.

_"Noir, it's not your fault and that wasn't Remus talking for the past two years."_ He stated fiercely into the snake's mind.

_"If I didn't leave the school he would have been safe. He wouldn't have died. It IS my fault."_

_"It wasn't your fault. He would have gone even if you weren't there. Your actions changed nothing. I spoke to Remus after he and the rest threatened your relatives that year. He was angry at Sirius, not you. You know how he hated being caged after his time at Azkaban."_

He didn't receive a response from Noir and he felt the confusion that filled the other's mind as he processed Severus' arguments. Severus figured that a lot of the boy's incessant need to take the blame stemmed from his relative's treatment of him and he was determined to address that issue more and more as he got to know Harry. He idly wondered how far apart they would be able to move apart now that they were getting along and then started planning the 'fight' that would shorten the emoticon bond if it gave Harry too much leeway in escaping his counseling sessions. His inward thoughts blew away when Albus returned to questioning Lestrange after dealing with Fudge's petty complaints.

"What are Voldemort's latest plans?" Albus resumed his questioning and Severus noted that Fudge fumed in the background while the Aurors who arrived with him ignored everything but the questioning.

"He plans on consolidating his hold on his followers as well as recruiting the next generation. He's also attempting to recruit the non-humans, such as the werewolves and the vampires."

"I think we've heard enough." Fudge broke in and gestured at the Aurors to bind the woman and take her away.

That was a bad move on his part as Noir went mad, hissing a spitting at the overweight man. Severus knew exactly why he was reacting that way and didn't do a thing to restrain him. Venom hissed through the air directly at Fudge, but much to Severus' disappointment, the burning acidic-like poison didn't hit the man in the face. Fudge cursed and was going to demand retribution, but Weasley and Granger interrupted with angry cries of their own.

"I'm sorry, Cornelius, but there is the matter of my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to clear up before you take Mrs. Lestrange." Albus calmly interceded before matters could escalate.

"Fine, but make it quick. I've spent too much time here and I've much to do." Severus felt a flash of disbelief from Noir and couldn't help but agree. The man never lifted a finger to do anything.

"Where is Remus Lupin?" Albus asked the witch after noting the time.

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know Mr. Lupin's whereabouts?" Concern dripped from Albus' voice when the witch couldn't answer the question.

"The filthy werewolf escaped when the Imperious Curse he was under wore off. Wormtail was too weak to hold his former friend. We do not know where he is, only where he has been."

_"He's been moving around the werewolf packs!"_ Noir practically crowed in relief. _"Remember when McNair reported that he failed to get the werewolves to join with Voldemort because the Headmaster had a werewolf making overtures also."_

_"You're right, Noir. I'll let Albus know that we need to talk after Fudge and his stooges leave."_ Severus caught Albus' eyes and made the 'need to report' sign the two developed so his Slytherins wouldn't find out the truth of his allegiances.

Shacklebolt and Tonks stayed behind as the rest of the Aurors dragged Lestrange way. One of them returned several moments later.

"Professor Snape, may we have that bottle of Veritaserum you used today?" The Auror asked.

"Why would you need my supply?" Severus asked while looking down his nose at the gaudily dressed man.

"I'm not too sure of what we have on hand. There's always the possibility that we've been infiltrated by Death Eaters. I want a sure source to use on Lestrange and anyone else we manage to get our hands on."

Severus handed the man the bottle and watched with narrowed eyes as the Auror left the Hospital Wing. He turned to Shacklebolt and Tonks and waited when he noticed they were talking animatedly with Albus. Once the Albus left, taking Weasley, Granger and Longbottom with him, Severus stepped up to them and asked them for a moment of their time. When they agreed he led them silently through the halls into his private lab. Once inside Severus insured their privacy with several well placed wards.

_"Do you want them to know who you are?"_ Severus asked Noir, he wasn't too sure himself whether to let the two Aurors know.

_"No."_ Noir answered immediately. _ "I trust them, but anyone can be broken or drugged when not looking. If we don't confirm our suspicions about countering the Veritaserum then it's too much of a risk to tell them."_

_"That's fine. Well here's to finding the solution to our main problem."_

"While doing some research earlier today I believe I stumbled upon a means to get around Veritaserum. Since you both, like our insane leader, enjoy garlic laden foods I wish to ask if you'd volunteer to test my theory."

"I won't mind." Tonks immediately volunteered. "I'm due for vacation at the end of the week so I'll be available all next week."

"I'll see if I can arrange to switch some days with another Auror. This is more important than pretending to be tracking Black around the globe." Shacklebolt responded hot on Tonks' heels.

"Perhaps you can both arrive Monday before classes start for the day?" When both Aurors nodded in agreement Severus removed the wards and allowed the two to leave.

Once the two Order members left Severus removed Noir from his shoulders and placed the black snake on the floor. A few seconds and a pop later in Noir's place stood Harry. The young man looked extremely tired. The emotional ups and downs during the interrogation of Lestrange were taking its toll on Harry. The results were cumulative with yesterday's upheaval and Severus knew over the course of the next few weeks that it was only going to get worse. Deciding that they should wait until tomorrow to start his counseling Severus pulled the younger man along behind him and sat on the sofa. Harry was silent and his eyes were troubled.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"How many people are going to be hurt because of me?" He asked in a dejected voice. "I don't know if things will ever be the same between Remus and me after Lestrange's lies."

"It may take sometime to wear away the lies and it'll be awkward between you for a while, but it'll be alright in the end."

"Maybe, then again everyone I care for has a target on their back. Is my life ever going to be normal?"

"No, you've got a castle babbling in your head for the next century or so." Severus allowed a true smile to bloom at Harry's ringing laughter and broke into a laugh himself when the younger man looked at him in shock.

Severus looked deeply into those shining green eyes and unconsciously leaned forward to capture Harry's lips in a gentle kiss. Chills ran down Severus' spine as Harry slowly responded. There was no urgency or demands as their lips slid together. It was so perfect until…

_"Well it's about time!"_ The castle broke in, shattering their rapport.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hex-Crossed Lovers  
Chapter 8**  
by ataraxis and with lots of help and love from taranswann

"Well it's about time!" was said again, but this time Harry heard it in what he thought was Dumbledore's voice.

"What did you say, Headmaster? What is about time?" Harry mumbled in a groggy voice.

Harry blinked, thinking that just minutes ago he hadn't been asleep and had been kissing Severus.

"That you two are waking up. That combined spell that hit you from Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley knocked you and Professor Snape into a coma for almost 7 days."

As Harry laid there, looking at the older wizard and digesting his words, he heard a groan from what he assumed was the next bed. Harry knew instantly that it was Severus. Harry smiled and turned over to look at the man, who perhaps had not just given him the most perfect kiss of his young life.

He watched as Severus blinked at the sudden light and change of scenery and watched as comprehension dawned over the other man's face. Severus frowned.

"None of it was real, was it, Headmaster?" Severus asked in a serious tone.

"No, my dear boy, the coma induced state you were in these last several days has all been part of the combined spell that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley sent at you and Harry. It created a dream bond between the two of you. I can only assume that the dream bond had an agenda and that you two have met the requirements now that you are both awake?" Albus asked with curiosity, for once, not in the know of what had happened.

"Mr. Potter and I resolved some of our differences during the dream," Severus paused and when he noticed Harry wince, stopped completely. Severus sighed, he knew it would be of no use, the headmaster was a wily old wizard, and would know that more was going on, sooner or later. "Harry and I..." Severus looked into Harry's eyes when he said that and saw the happiness blossoming within and knew that he had decided the right course to take, "have started on a path to a more positive relationship."

Harry did a snort worthy of Severus and slowly sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side. Before he could take one step, Poppy magically appeared and said to him, "Not on your life, Mr. Potter. You've just woken from a week long coma, therefore you will need to gain your strength back. So you just lay right back down, this instant."

"But..."

"No, buts!" Poppy waited, while tapping her foot impatiently, for Harry to lay back down. Harry huffed, but did as she wanted.

He looked over and saw Severus smirk, but with no real malice behind it. Harry frowned, thinking over the last days of his dream. If none of it had been real, then there were some questions that needed to be asked. He watched as the headmaster was about to get up and leave.

"Headmaster, wait," Harry requested urgently.

"Yes, Harry, what is it?" Albus sat back down.

Harry didn't want to sound crazy, but he really had to know if it was true. "Does the castle talk? I mean, in our dream, the castle talked to Severus and myself, as if it was sentient." Harry played with the covers, his fingers nervously twisting them back and forth, dreading to ask the more important question.

"No, dear boy, not in the sense I think you mean. The castle has been imbued with centuries of magic, but it doesn't have a life of its own. I know it seems like it at times, with the moving staircases and rooms that can appear from nowhere. However, it does have a sort of awareness to those who inhabit the castle and it responds to that." Harry looked over to see Severus' pleased reaction. Harry had known that he hadn't liked the idea of his future being chosen for him, that Severus wanted to control his own destiny, and now that the silliness of having a talking castle tell them that they were chosen as Headmaster and Assistant was gone, their options on how they lived their life were given back to them.

Harry sat there, continuing to fiddle with the sheets when Severus barked at him, "Ask him Harry, ask him about Remus."

"What is this about Remus?" Albus looked from back and forth between the two.

"Has Remus been in to see me?" Harry asked reluctantly, afraid of the answer. Now that he was awake and aware, he realized that Remus' behaviour before the accident was as it had always been the last two years, and was more than likely not Bellatrix Lestrange, pretending to be Remus and causing dissension between his friends and himself.

"Yes, my boy, he has been in to see you, and if I assume correctly, he is feeling very contrite over his behaviour to you these last years. I think this accident and your not waking up immediately has made him realize how insane his behaviour has been. Give him a chance, Harry. I know you were hurting over Sirius' death, but so was Remus. Just be aware of that, when you talk to him next time." Albus' face was saddened, but there was a gentle light hidden deep in those blue eyes as he reached over and patted Harry's hands, causing Harry to calm himself.

Harry nodded, he would see what Remus had to say, and keep an open mind. Harry leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes, thinking over everything he had shared with Severus in the dream. He smiled, aware that something good had come out of their time together in the bond.

Albus left the two men quietly, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Harry was startled when he felt the bed dip and his eyes flew open. He grinned as he saw Severus settle next to him. Harry leaned up and wrapped his arms around Severus, ecstatically happy that Severus wasn't going to push him away and had actually made the first overture to be together.

Severus nuzzled Harry's messy mop of hair and Harry grinned against Severus' neck. "So, are you an animagus for real? Or was that just part of the dream?"

"Yes, I am an Egyptian Temple Guardian Snake, and before you ask, we aren't bonded, not in the physical sense as I have not injected you with my venom to make this happen. However, in my mind I know that we are." Harry pulled away and looked at Severus and before the older wizard could blink, within his arms was a very heavy snake whose fangs were extended and waiting. Noir's eyes stared at him intently, and Severus knew that Harry was wanting to finalize the physical bond between the two.

Noir watched, tension coiled tightly through his body, waiting for Severus to react, he stayed motionless. He was satisfied to see Severus roll up his sleeve of his nightshirt and expose his wrist to him. Noir knew it would hurt initially, but that a nerve deadening saliva coated the outside of his fangs and would help dull the pain once his fangs penetrated the skin.

Once the bonding venom was injected, Noir changed back into Harry and the two lay down silently for a while in Harry's bed. Before Harry drifted off to sleep, Severus spoke in gentle whispers, "You do realize that my cover has not been blown, and I will have to spy once more?"

"Yes, I know, but perhaps we can make some of what happened in our dream, happen for real. Perhaps Vold... Riddle will ask Noir to bond with him, forsaking you and in turn cause Nagini to help us instead," Harry spoke with optimism.

"We can try, it certainly can't hurt, and it will be good to have another pair of eyes to watch what happens at the Death Eater meetings."

Before either drifted off to sleep, Poppy entered the ward and made Severus get back into his own bed. Neither were happy about that, but they knew if someone unexpected came in to visit them, they couldn't afford to jeopardize Severus' position within the Dark Lord's ranks.

# # # #

The next morning, both men woke around the same time to the smells of breakfast. They each ate their hearty breakfast gladly and afterwards, the doors to the Hospital wing opened and in marched Ron, Malfoy, Hermione and Headmaster Dumbledore. But before the doors could completely close, Harry noticed Remus entering quietly as well.

Harry watched from the corner of his eye as Severus entered into the role of Head of House and spy. It was back to the sneering, smirking, Gryffindor-hating Severus. Harry didn't mind it so much anymore, because he now knew it was all an act.

He waited for Severus to verbally flay Ron for spurring 'Mr. Malfoy' to act inappropriately during their dueling lesson, then strip more points from the House of Gryffindor than Slytherin. To Draco Malfoy, Severus frowned severely upon, but nothing else was done. However, both knew what the other young man was capable of, and they would never underestimate him again, they would definitely be watching his every movement from here on out.

After, Ron and Malfoy were sent on their way to detention, Hermione gave Harry a hug, but mentioned that she really need to get back to her studies and that she would see to it when he was feeling better, that he caught up on all that he had missed. When she left, Harry rolled his eyes in mock-annoyance and Albus just smiled his typical know-it-all, been there-done that grin. He too left soon afterwards, leaving Remus standing silently by the door, uncertain of his welcome. Harry saw Severus give the werewolf a meaningful look of displeasure, before he turned over and feigned sleep.

Harry looked at the last Marauder with a pang in his heart. Remus' hurtful words and accusations of it being all Harry's fault for Sirius' death still rang in his ears.

Harry scooted over in his bed and patted the space he had made beside him. Remus gave a tiny smile and approached the bed with what looked like trepidation. "I don't bite, Remus." He knew Remus would get what he was saying and hopefully find it a little funny. Anything to ease the tension between them.

Remus smirked and nodded in understanding. "No, but I do, thankfully though not this week."

Harry and Remus sat there, looking at each other for several silent moments, each too afraid to broach the real reason Remus was there, but Harry was rapidly realizing that not talking wasn't accomplishing what needed to be done. He decided to grab the wolf by the tail and yank. "Why Remus? Why the hurtful words? You knew I already blamed myself for Sirius' death, why couldn't you have helped ease the pain of guilt? Instead you just heaped more unto my shoulders?"

"Oh, Harry. I was blinded by my grief. Sirius was the last true friend I had, and had just recovered him after the mistrust and loss of that friendship with all those years wasted in Azkaban. I lashed out at the one thing I felt secure enough to blame. I knew you wouldn't hit back. I'm sorry Harry, I never meant to hurt you like that. I know, my words of apology won't heal the words of hate and hurt I poured onto your grieving heart, but give me a chance to prove that I mean them?"

Harry sat there for a time, looking at Remus, then looking at Severus; Severus who had never really forgiven anyone for the hurtful way he had been treated when he was a student, who had retaliated and lashed out at the world and kept his heart hidden to protect it. Seventeen years it had remained hidden, but no more. Harry didn't want to have that happen to him, so he knew that he would let the healing process for Remus and himself begin. Harry nodded and sat up and hugged Remus gently, wrapping his arms around the thing shoulders of the man who was his last link to his family. "I forgive you, Remus. Your words are enough, for me."

Remus sighed and returned the hug, one-hundred fold. "Thank you, Harry. Thank you!"

Harry sat back and smiled, seeing the tension ease not only from Remus' shoulders but also from Severus' whole body, though the other man had not moved from his curled position facing away from them. Harry yawned, hoping that Remus would take the hint and leave so that he could have a few more moments alone with Severus before the real world intruded once more. His ploy was successful, and Remus left, but not before ruffling Harry's hair plaufully and handing him a bar of chocolate. Harry laughed and shook his head.

Once Remus was gone, and all was quiet in the Hospital Wing, Harry hopped up from his bed and scurried to lay down besides Severus. "We'll both have to leave soon. Madame Pomfrey is sure to come back any minute and tell us we can go."

Severus turned onto his back and laid Harry's head down on his shoulder. "Yes, I definitely need to go back to the dungeons to find out what has been happening with my classes since I've been in here."

"Can I come down later tonight, after dinner and spend some time with you?" Harry asked with an innocent smile.

"Maybe, as long as you have a way of getting to the dungeons without being seen, I'm sure I'll look the other way." Severus smiled, though Harry couldn't see it.

"Oh, you know I'll find a way. I promise you." They settled down to rest for a few moments, knowing their time was limited.

Poppy Pomfrey was predictable as usual, and evicted them both from the infirmary with strict instructions to take it easy and to return if they suffered a relapse. Harry rolled his eyes and laughed silently on the inside, though his body gave away his mirth to Severus.

"You go on, I'll stay here a few seconds and leave after you." Harry pushed Severus out of the bed, and watched as the older man reached for his wand on the bedside table and then transfigure his bedclothes into his usual all-black attire. Severus leaned down and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips and then strode away with his robes billowing.

Harry watched as Severus left the infirmary first. They had made plans for Harry to meet with Severus after dinner, which was still almost 10 hours away. Harry knew just what he'd do in the interim, he would plan a seduction and research a human bonding. Harry's animagus form, Noir, had already bonded to Severus and it was a life bond for both of them. Harry knew it was a risk to take, given both their precarious positions in the war, but joined he knew the two would be unstoppable together. Harry's courage and stupid death-defying antics, with Severus' logical, methodical thinking and knowledge would carry them far.

So, he wanted to take it to the next level. Already, he loved the Potions Master with his whole heart, and tonight he would do it with his entire body and soul.

# # # #

Harry wore his invisibility cloak down to the dungeons, and he followed the directions Severus had given him to the letter to find the personal chambers for the Head of Slytherin House. Standing outside a plain looking door, Harry knocked three times on the left panel, and four times on the right, and then once more on the third; the door opened.

Severus was sitting on the sofa in front of a warm fire when he heard the knocks. He knew it had to be Harry and couldn't help the smile that pulled up the corners of his mouth. He didn't know how, but the young man had found a way into Severus' closed heart and seemed to be quite comfortable there."Good evening, Harry," he called out softly without turning around.

Harry left the invisibility cloak on for the moment, and walked around quietly, like a ghost, looking at the life of Severus Snape that was on display. The room was no different from the dream, therefore nothing new could be learned except from Severus himself. Therefore he approached Severus, silently and with a his hand still covered by the cloak, touched Severus gently on the cheek.

Severus was startled at first by the light touch, but then closed his eyes and leaned into it. He knew Harry had been walking around the room, but couldn't tell exactly where he had stopped. Then tenderness of the touch sent pleasant shivers through his body and he sighed with contentment.

Harry knew as soon as he saw Severus relax at his touch, that his plans for this evening were perfect. He dropped the cloak to his feet and sat down on Severus' lap. "Let me love you for always, Severus. Let me show you what the two of us together can do, the love and power that will make the light shine forever more on those that love us and would do good by us; make the light that would cleanse this world forever."

Severus' eyes lit up and filled with joy and love as he recognized the start of a familiar bonding ritual. He nodded to Harry that he accepted and took both of Harry's hands in his."I will love you in light as in darkness. I will follow where you lead, stand beside you in this world and the next, forever and beyond," Severus said softly, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

Harry moved from Severus' lap, never letting go of their joined hands and tugged Severus to stand with him. Together they spoke the final words, to set the final bonding in place before the giving of the 'sacrificial virgin,' which was the last act of the ritual. "We enter into the light together, never letting the shadows that may fall upon our path to sway this union we enter into together as one."

Severus' eyes drifted closed as he felt a tingle of magic tickling him from the inside. He tried to hide a giggle at the incredible feeling, but couldn't, so instead, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's softly.

Harry felt a tingle of magic just before Severus kissed him and as his eyes closed, he could swear that the room beyond his eyes glowed brighter than the mid-day sun. As the light faded, Harry re-opened his eyes and the sparkle in both pairs of eyes would have set Albus' to shame. Harry grinned mischeviously and said, "Now for the really fun part."

Severus laughed and swept Harry into his arms and twirled him around before setting him back on his feet and giving him a passionate kiss. "I love you, Harry Potter!"

"Why Professor Snape, I had no idea you could laugh with such freedom and giddiness. It's quite," Harry smirked, "startling and let's just wave the magical wand and put you back to the Snarky Git I have come to know these past several years, shall we." Harry took up his wand and tapped it gently against Severus' nose in playful abandon.

Severus' eyebrow rose at the tap on his nose. "Brat!" He grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him roughly against his chest. He nuzzled Harry's neck for a moment before biting down hard, eliciting a squeak of shock. He then stepped back and threw Harry over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom, where he deposited him none too gently on the bed. "Is that better?" he asked with a mild sneer.

"Merlin's beard, YES!" Harry reached up and roughly brought Severus down onto the bed to join him. He was going to make sure that this moment lasted in their memories forever, even if he had to go steal Albus' pensieve and dump it in to revisit often.

Severus landed on Harry's chest knocking the wind out of both of them for a moment. He set his hands on either side of Harry's broad shoulders and pushed himself up to stare down into the bright emeralds that held so much love. "You're awfully pushy! Did you know that?" he stated firmly, amusement clear in his eyes.

"Only when I know what I want, then I go after it with all that I am. Today's meeting with Remus taught me that lesson in short order. I had let our relationship become strained and almost to the point of crumbling, but the dream made me realize I can't do that any longer. I let the dream explain away Remus' attitude towards me, when I should have made us work it through and face the situation head on. So from now on, I'll be forthcoming and upfront about how I feel, what I want and right at this moment, I want you and I to make love and set the world alight."

Severus rolled his eyes. "You also talk too much. Did you know that?" Severus cut off any reply Harry might have made by sealing his lips over Harry's. He stretched his body out over Harry's, nudging his legs apart slightly to settle between them as the kiss grew hotter. They gasped as their cloth covered erections rubbed together, sending shivers of pleasure through them both.

They broke apart on a gasp and Harry muttered, "You're right, Severus. For once, anyway." Harry dived back in for another kiss, in what he hoped would be a lifetime of them, they were so perfect. Perfect in the sense that every teasing glide of tongue on tongue, or lip pressed to lip filled him with inescapable pleasure, love, happiness and need.

Severus' hands began to explore his new husband's body with a soft, delicate touch. He slowly began undressing him, teasing each newly exposed bit of flesh.

He licked along Harry's lips, up his jaw to his ear, where he nibbled gently and blew warm air in, relishing in the shiver that passed through Harry's body. He licked back down to Harry's throat, then up to administer the same attention to the other ear. He then worked his way back down with kisses, licks and nips until he reached the top of the t-shirt Harry wore under his robe.

Severus gave Harry another kiss before sitting up, resting between Harry's parted legs. He ran his hands up Harry's chest under the cotton shirt as he stared into warm, loving eyes. His breath caught for a moment as he stared in wonder at the young man he had bonded with just a short time before. He reached out to caress a soft cheek and smiled when Harry turned to kiss his palm. "I love you so much, Harry," he whispered, his voice filled with emotions he never thought he would ever feel.

"And I love you, Severus. I wanted you to know that I would always be with you, no matter what form I take. I will be there to protect you, love you, stand by you, and even fight you if the need ever arise. Oh, I know we will have glorious fights, and even more splendid reunions afterwards. I look forward to that more than anything else we will encounter." Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm doing it again, aren't I? Talking to much. I'll shut up now."

Severus just shook his head and searched for all the finer ways to make Harry use his voice for something other than words.

And the two of them found several ways in which to express their love that night. First, Severus introduced Harry to the pleasures of making slow love and Harry was hooked for all time on Severus' touch, voice, and wonderful sin-inducing mouth. After the last part of their bonding was complete, and Harry sacrified his virginity, they were interrupted in their post-coital bliss.

"Well, praise Merlin. Finally! I didn't think you two would ever get it on. And just to set the record straight, Albus Dumbledore is very wrong and just plain barmy, I am so quite sentient... ," warbled the castle incessantly in an excited trill. The chatter of the castle continued on, but both men tried to phase it out as they looked at one another.

Severus looked at Harry with wild eyes and his head dropped down and landed against Harry's shaking body. Harry's chuckles filled every corner of the Potion Master's bedroom.

The End 


End file.
